The Wyvern Arrives
by AndRyu-TSD
Summary: Earth & all we know is gone. As the last hero from this shattered universe pursues the one who took everything from him, a desperate escape will open up a world of possibilities. Is this world ready for the son of the Dark Knight & the Princess of the Amazons? A/N: Wyvern, Reaver, & Mark 1 are OCs of mine. Eventually is BM/WW.
1. Prelude to the Dragon

Wyvern, Reaver, & MARK I are original characters of mine, all other personas & locations are copyright DC Comics & their creators.

Sanction of Omega: Precursor to the Dark Dragon of Justice.

"PURSUIT CRAFT IS CLOSING FAST. WEAPONS AND COUNTERMEASURES HAVE BEEN RENDERED INOPERABLE. RECOMMENDATION: INITIATE MULTIVERSAL WORMHOLE EVENT WITHIN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS."

"Damn you CJ, why can't you just die?"

"THE WYVERN'S GENETIC HERITAGE MAKES THAT REQUEST HIGHLY IMPROB-"

"I know damnit! Just get us out of here. With any luck he'll be trapped in what's left of this place with all he deserves, nothing!"

As Reaver nursed the engines of his crippled craft he saw that the window for evading his pursuer was closing. All his plans had worked out flawlessly until he came along. Just because of who his parents were every single one of those heroes fawned over his as if he was the best & greatest. His best chance at killing CJ had resulted in tragedy, the woman he loved was dead. She'd sacrificed herself to save him... to save her precious Wyvern. "Arrogant bastard never knew how she felt. Never even felt the same about her... why did he get her affection. It should have been me!"

"THE COLLECTED LIFE ENERGIES HAVE BEEN PROCESSED AND THE EMISSION MATRIX IS AT FORTY FIVE PERCENT POWER. WE WILL BREACH THE MULTIVERSAL BARRIER IN APPROXIMATELY THREE STANDARD MINUTES."

Upon the bridge of the pursuing craft the main control chair was occupied by a lone figure in onyx black armor. His helm lay on a smaller seat next to his command chair & his ice blue eyes were fixed on the battered craft that held the individual that had taken everything. "Looks like he's on his last legs Wyvern, should we finish it?" Wyvern's face betrayed no emotion as he spoke in a deep, but, flat tone. "No, we are too close to his craft to ensure we will be clear of the detonation of the emission matrix."

"So, he plans on doing it for real?"

The words had faded from the screen when Wyvern saw the beginnings of the final plan of his prey. "Yes Deus, it would appear that he is desperate enough to attempt to pass through an unstable singularity in order to escape me."

"We're not going to follow him are we?"

Despite it being a second generation computer he'd integrated with the main operating system of the ship there were times Wyvern felt like Deus was a real person. He chalked that up to the fact that he was now alone in the universe. He recalled the horror that encroached unbidden into his mind on every occasion that he visited his families graves, finding his family after they had been tortured & murdered by Reaver and MARK I had changed him. He'd undergone an extreme change when he'd thought his parents dead in his younger days. Many in the Justice League & his own team had thought the change, not long after he'd gotten the armor he now wore, was his attempt at growing up & moving out of his father's shadow. As the memories were forcefully banished from his mind Wyvern rose & picked up his helmet. "Maintain current course heading, I will be in the garden."

After a brief pause Wyvern set his helm down on the recently vacated command chair. Any who saw the helm would marvel at it's elegant ferocity. Hephaestus had forged the armor to take the appearance of any fearsome beast the wearer chose. CJ had chosen the dragon after his childhood fascination with the creatures he's developed while studying across China, Japan, & Okinawa. The horns on the helm swept back starting just behind the temples and tapering to wicked points half a foot past the back of the skull while lines on the helmet gave the appearance of scales running from the bridge of the nose all the way down the neck. The front of the helm was no less unnerving as the metal gave the appearance of bone ridges around the eyes and cheek areas leading down the jaw line, which appeared to be lined with rows of fangs that would sit just in front of his lips. The masterful forging done by the smith-god had allowed two critical areas, the eyes & mouth, to move with CJ's facial expressions. (Though his eyes were never that expressive the moving jaw tended to add a far more menacing air to his persona.) As he made his way to his destination his cape billowed out behind him, while appearing to be made of a sturdy material it actually had a much more interesting origin than anyone knew. As the light reflected off the metal of his armor the sections that appeared as rigid plates around most of his joints & rose towards his chest cast dancing reflections on the corridor walls. Above the scale plates was the dragon skull he'd adopted as his symbol, it's crown of horns forming a jagged & vicious W that sat in the center of his chest. At his forearms were what appeared to be bone crests that protruded just behind his wrists & ran down to his elbows with a forward facing extension that formed a rough pentagon shape on the back of his hands. His knees & ankles were encased with metal reinforcements that offered outcroppings that, while appearing more blunted than the crest at his elbows, were very useful in striking.

With his full armor the young man seemed every inch the image of the mystical beast he portrayed. As he stopped in the doorway he looked at the gravestones he'd placed there to mark where his families ashes rested. "And so, the final act of this tale is writ." His gaze lingered on the two largest stones & the names held therein: Bruce Wayne, loving husband & father. Diana Wayne, loving wife & mother. "Wyvern, they actually managed to do it, the singularity is there & waiting." As he turned away an unspoken vow was made. He returned to his command chair & retrieved his helm. "Maintain course Deus, if he attempts to wreak havoc upon another world I will do all in my power to stop him."

"But, we have the ability to negate the Threshold Event Horizon."

"No, we do not know what would occur in that scenario. I refuse to deal with hypothetical situations at this point, we go on."

"CJ, this is insane."

As he placed his helm back upon his head, almost feeling the magic of the separate pieces sealing themselves into one seamless suit of armor, he spoke. "Christian Jason Wayne died along with his family Deus. I am The Wyvern." As he followed Reaver through the breach in the Multiversal barrier Wyvern had no idea of the events he would be thrust into once he reached to other side, all he knew was that, one way or another, Reaver's deranged rivalry with him would end.


	2. Across The Threshold

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

**Author's Note: This is a re-editing of my Wyvern story already posted on my DA page. I didn't like that the whole thing looked like a giant run on sentence.**

Across the Threshold: The Wyvern Arrives

It had been a quiet watch, a rare thing in these times. As Martian Manhunter finished scanning South America a curious alert flashed across the screen. "Inter-dimensional energies converging in North America?" Punching in a few commands he narrowed the sensor focus, then the computer triggered the alarm. J'onn grabbed his communicator & keyed it for all active duty members. "This is an Omega level alert, a dimensional breach is forming in the Mojave Desert! All available League members are to teleport to the following coordinates!" As he phased through the floor to get to the teleport pads as quickly as he could, he received a comm flash that several of the reservists were heading out in support.

In short order all those who had heard the alert had gathered, along with a large group of federal agents who had arrived in support of the JLA. "How soon do you think it'll be before we see anything?" Flash asked. "The energies are building even now," J'onn responded as he scanned the skies. "I feel we'll find out in short order."

"Superman," Black Canary spoke up. "can you see anything?"

"I can almost feel that something is coming, but, I can't tell from where. I wish we had either Batman, or Wonder Woman. We could use the help."

"You think this may be caused by tech or magic?" Superman asked.

"No, but, it would help to pin down what's coming & where." As if waiting for one to ask for a sign the ambient energies began condensing high in the afternoon sky. At the center of the growing nexus of energy a bright light was growing in both size & intensity. "Whatever it is, it's going to be massive." Green Lantern added. "Everyone get ready, anyone without powers, stay back." Canary ordered, "There's no telling what'll come through that." The light grew to a blinding level, then collapsed in upon itself in an explosion of released energy. "Do you hear screaming?" J'onn asked as a vein pulsed in his temple.

As all eyes were drawn towards the growing breach in the dimensional barriers they saw two craft exit, one a smaller & damaged ship, the next a sleek & menacing looking craft in close pursuit. As the damaged ship veered towards an open area of the desert they saw that the craft, initially believed to be a smaller transport was actually a large cruiser that had been picked apart by hostile fire. "What the hell?" Flash was confused as the much larger vessel seemed to shrink as it came in on it's approach. Once the transformation had finished the ship was about twice the size of the fleeing ship, black in color with silver lines across it's sleek hull. All eyes were pulled away from the undamaged craft as an explosion in one of the engines of the fleeing ship caused it to fall towards Earth much faster than the crippled craft could handle. Reacting on instinct Green Lantern caught the falling craft in an energy bubble & gently lowered it to the ground. "Stay back!" Superman was glad they had sent many of their members with the local law enforcement officers to make sure no civilians would wander into a potential battleground. The Federal agents that followed his order, they had armor & special weapons, but, they knew when they were potentially outclassed. "GL, J'onn with me, Kara, Karen you're the next line. Flash, Canary hang back."

Despite his not being the chairperson of the League, Superman's orders were followed when the situation could get out of hand in short order. As the door on one of the few undamaged areas of the ship slid open all the heroes tensed, ready for anything. To their surprise a humanoid figured stepped out onto the sand, he had on a blood red suit with light grey slashes running diagonally downward from the left side of his suit. There was areas around the chest that were obviously reinforced with armor inserts & he had a black weapons belt around his waist. A blood red cape & hood was about his shoulders & a grey domino mask covered his eyes. Behind him was a floating construct that appeared similar to a land speed craft, then thick pyramidal wings unfolded from it's main body & rotated down into place. The area in front that resembled a canopy came alive with a flurry of light pulses. "THE THRESHOLD EVENT WAS A SUCCESS. ALL READINGS INDICATE WE HAVE MANAGED TO ARRIVE RELATIVELY UNHARMED ON EARTH PRIME."

As the unknown costumed individual took in his surroundings his eyes fell upon the gathered heroes. "Superman, you must help me!" the stranger cried, "I'm being pursued by a monster, it destroys everything in it's path. I'm the last survivor of my world, please, you have to help me!" Superman seemed to pause, digesting what this newcomer had said when Supergirl, standing out of the stranger's line of sight, whispered. "Something about his seems wrong Kal, maybe we should hold off on attacking until we get the-"

"REAVER!" A deep growl echoed across the desert as a dark form fell from the sky. "Hey, where'd that other ship go?" Flash asked as he scanned the sky." His attention was torn from the sky as the dark form landed in a cloud of dust two meters in front of Superman. "You will answer for your crimes against Earth & the countless sentient races you committed genocide upon. MARK 1 power down your systems, Reaver will face justice for what he has done."

"Superman, you have to help me, he doesn't want justice. He'll kill me unless you stop him!"

"I can discover the truth of this." J'onn spoke up as he approached the two adversaries. He stopped when he saw the eyes of the man in the onyx black armor. "Are you both human?"

"I am what you know as a meta-human." The armored newcomer confessed, the fact that his eyes had slit pupils in the bright afternoon sun was a bit of a giveaway. "What do we call you? From what you have said the man opposite you is called Reaver."

"I am The Wyvern." He glanced at J'onn, then turned his attention back to Reaver. "You are J'onn J'onzz also known as The Martian Manhunter. I am glad I encountered the Justice League first. The man before me is guilty of heinous crimes against an entire universe."

"He's lying!" Reaver cried, "He's the one that's done horrible things, kill him before he destroys this world too!"

"We don't kill people," Supergirl spoke up, moving to Superman's right side. "We also don't attack without knowing who's telling the truth."

"Kara." The lewd smile that dawned on Reaver's face made Kara think about attacking him at that moment. Wyvern's response was different, his entire body seemed to lose all tension as he turned toward her. As their eyes met Kara felt almost as if she knew him, something in his eyes made her take an involuntary step towards him. "Enough!" J'onn interrupted, "I'll see who is the one that is lying." Something seemed to snap Wyvern out of his surprised state as he quickly turned towards Manhunter. "J'onn wait!" as he took a step towards him J'onn cried out in sudden pain & dropped to his knees. Wyvern moved towards him, but, was prevented from reaching the injured Martian as Superman shoulder blocked him away. Wyvern's flight was aborted as his hands shot out, impacting on the packed Earth of the desert & propelling him into a fluid & graceful back handspring. As the balls of his feet touched down he surged back towards Superman. "Wait." J'onn spike through clenched teeth. "Wyvern is telling the truth, he isn't our enemy."

"What?" Superman turned fully towards J'onn, taking his eyes off Reaver & MARK 1. "He witnessed all of Reaver's crimes, the images were momentarily overwhelming." As he started to rise beam of green energy lanced from Reaver's left fist & slammed into Superman's lower back. "Damn, & here I thought I could make you fight him. Oh well, I'll just kill you here & now." A puff of smoke came from one of the wings on MARK 1 & J'onn suddenly burst into flames. His screams split the air as Wyvern altered his path. As he passed J'onn his right arm flinched & faint popping sounds could be heard. The flames surrounding Manhunter died as quickly as they appeared. "How?" Reaver's question was cut short as he saw Wyvern's left hand fly towards his face. Instinctively he raised his arms to block, but, Wyvern spun on his leading heel & fired out his right foot in a lightning fast reverse crescent kick that caught Reaver's blocking arms with enough force to send him flying towards the hull of his crippled ship.

By the time he impacted with a resounding crash, Wyvern had grabbed J'onn & thrown him to Power Girl. Wyvern's hand then moved to a pouch on his belt, concealed from a distance due to it's being a black as his armor, & pulled a palm sized box from it. "Hold on Superman, this will aid in your recovery." He handed him the small yellow sun generator then turned to face Reaver. "They would ask you to surrender Alfonse."

"You know I hate that name." Reaver snarled. "Then you should have chosen a better name to adopt. The fact that you have no name on record was one reason I never had any trust in you."

"You took her away, this is all your fault!" "I'm sorry, but, what the hell is he going on about?" Kara asked. "Kara please, just come with me. I'll explain everything. Please, just choose to be with."

"Save it psycho boy, I'm talking to Wyvern." The look that crossed Reaver's features proved to Kara that standing with Wyvern was the right decision. "Once this is over I will tell you the entirety of the tale."

"I'll hold you to that." Without thinking Kara clapped Wyvern on the shoulder. "Why?" Reaver was visibly shaking with rage. "Why is it always you?" Wyvern's eyes widened as his head snapped to his right, Kara had heard to noise too. Green Lantern was shielding the federal agents from the attacks of the hovering MARK 1, but several of them had been wounded. One brave agent ran towards Superman to try & help, but, she was caught by the throat as Reaver's arm telescoped out to capture her. "He's a meta too?"

"No, his limbs are artificial."

"You know the drill, don't move & she may live." Reaver chided. "Take down that damn shield, I want this over with now!" Kara was torn between trying to rescue the agent & trying to help the rest of the League. "Deus, intervene." MARK 1 ceased it's attack & banked sharply away as Wyvern's ship streaked in & tried for a missile lock. "Release the agent Reaver. There is no possibility of victory for you." As Wyvern's gaze met the eyes of the captured agent she reached a hand out. "Help me please, my family's"

"Why do they always choose you CJ? I can't tell who's more inhuman, you or MARK 1." He reached up with his off hand & grabbed the struggling agent's chin. "NO!" Wyvern shot forth in a cloud of dust trying to reach Reaver, but, it was too late. The agent's neck was broken with a resounding snap that seemed to echo endlessly across the barren desert.

As Reaver dropped the agent's lifeless body he aimed his left hand at Kara & fired another energy blast, this one gold. Before Kara could react a dark form appeared in front of her, Wyvern had jumped in front of the blast. "Wonderful, you cripple yourself, you've always followed that stupid heroic code haven't you."

"When I give the signal you go high." Kara responded with an imperceptible nod. "Now." Wyvern dropped to a knee & threw a razor-rang at Reaver. Kara flew towards Reaver at top speed while his attention was on the projectile, & his shock at it separating into two separate projectiles when he tried to shoot it from the air. The razor-rangs took him mid-shin, taking him off balance as Kara's punch put him through the hull of his downed ship. As she glanced back she saw Wyvern kneeling by the body of the dead agent. She saw him gently lay an armored hand over her eyes & close them. As he rose & turned back toward where Reaver was struggling to rise she could have sworn she saw his eyes glowing. Dismissing that as a trick of the setting sun she turned back to Reaver. "You're now guilty of killing a federal agent in cold blood. Surrender now." A rush of air at her side told her that Wyvern had broken into a sprint towards Reaver. "Wyvern?" As she looked to the sound coming from the sky she found the reason for his rushing after his enemy, MARK 1 was circling back to retrieve Reaver & retreat. Before she could move to help pursue him MARK 1 fired on the downed ship that had brought them to Earth.

Wyvern was nearing the ship, thinking to jump over it to cut off MARK 1's route to Reaver. He was less than a meter away when the ship detonated, sending him flying back in a ballistic arc, everyone else was taken off their feet by the force of the massive explosion. Supergirl got back to her feet & scanned the sky, quickly spotting what she sought. "Wyvern!" Only Black Canary was left behind as she could not move fast to cover the distance. Despite their powers the explosion had delayed them for the few seconds needed, Reaver escaped as Wyvern plummeted to the ground two kilometers from the explosion. The crater he had made was a dozen feet in diameter & nearly half that in depth. As Flash used his powers to disperse the cloud generated by his impact all were amazed to see Wyvern in the process of getting to his feet. "Damn, that's some strong armor." Flash commented. All joking ceased as Wyvern swayed as he tried to walk out of the crater. As Superman moved to help the possibly injured hero another craft was arriving on scene. After they had flown back to where Canary was helping the agents gather the body of their fallen colleague & their wounded Wyvern spoke up. "What was her name?"

"What?" Supergirl was taken off guard at the question. "The murdered agent, what was her name?"

"I don't know." She was surprised as Wyvern's gaze fell to the desert floor. "I failed to protect an innocent. I should have been able to stop him."

"This isn't your fault. Guys like him kill on whim if it'll help him." "She had a family." "I heard her say-"

"She had a family, now, because I could not prevent her capture, a family is without a mother."

The new arrival to the aftermath had heard the exchange & approached from behind the newcomer. "Your respect & value of human life is admirable." Batman spoke for the first time since he arrived. "Supergirl's right though, sometimes you just cannot stop these things."

"Wyvern, are you okay?" Supergirl was concerned, Wyvern had bolted to his feet & slowly turned towards Batman. "Someone grab him!" J'onn shouted. "He's going into shock!"

"Bat… you… how?" Wyvern had tried to take a few steps towards Batman, but, his equilibrium was to greatly impeded. Wyvern's hand fell to his side as the last ebbs on consciousness fled. "Dad…" Wyvern gasped before he collapsed, leaving Batman with more questions than he had answers.


	3. The Unexpected Reunion

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

**Author's Note: This is a re-editing of my Wyvern story already posted on my DA page. I didn't like that the whole thing looked like a giant run on sentence.**

**The Unexpected Reunion: The Wyvern Arrives Part II**

"**Did he just call you?" Kara was cut off by Batman. "Not a word of this to anyone Supergirl. I need to get him to the cave to verify this." Batman opened a panel on the Batjet & removed a forensics kit. "Um, what are you?" Supergirl received her answer as Batman removed a buccal swab. "Will you help me, I cannot lift the weight of the armor." As he sealed the swab for testing Batman hit a button on one of his many remotes & the canopy opened. As Supergirl collected the unconscious Wyvern she found that Batman was right, to her surprise his armor was deceptively heavy. "There's no way he's a normal human." Supergirl spoke up as she placed Wyvern in one of the passenger seats in the jet. "That armor weights a ton, no way a normal person could move in it." **

"**That could be some defensive measure to ensure no one can steal his armor." Supergirl tugged at Wyvern's left gauntlet. "Damn, this thing is on there tight." As she put more effort into removing the gauntlet her hand slipped & she found a sharp claw-like protrusion about an inch back from his wrist. "Ahh, that hurt!" **

"**What happened?" As Batman examined Supergirls' hand he found a surprise. "You're bleeding?" **

"**Yeah, that friggin' spike cut me, his armor's magical." **

"**That would explain a great deal." **

"**You want me to come with?" **

"**I doubt that would be a good idea, with your vulnerability to magic." Batman cautioned. "Well, I remember when I woke up restrained in the cave, I wasn't really thrilled." **

"**Again, you vulnerability to magic would put you in danger." **

"**Only if there's a fight. He threw himself in front of a kryptonite blast from that ass-hat Reaver to protect me. I think we may've been friends where he's from." Batman climbed into the jet & settled behind the control yoke. "Very well, if you can talk him down it may save me losing more multimillion dollar equipment." **

"**You're never gonna let that go are you?" Supergirl complained as the Batjet lifted off to make it's way back to Gotham. **

**Several hours later Batman was in the lab of the Batcave reading the results of the DNA test from the swab he'd taken. The results made him want to run more tests to be absolutely certain. "Batman" Supergirl's call brought Batman out of his contemplations, "Wyvern's waking up." As he approached he noticed that Supergirl was closer than might be wise as she waited for the young man in question to fully awaken. **

**As his eyes opened & took in the surroundings she noticed that it wasn't a trick of the light. His eyes had slit pupils. "Kara?" **

"**You're in the Batcave, try not to move, you probably have a concussion." As he tried to lift his arm the heavy restraints holding his wrists groaned in protest. "Just lie still, you'll be fine." **

"**I give you my word, I have no intention of aggressive actions." **

"**I am going to need to run some test to verify your words earlier." Supergirl noticed Wyvern's eyes widen as he stiffen slightly at hearing Batman's voice. "Do you recall how you arrived here?" **

"**I was pursuing the fugitive known as Reaver when he attempted to evade capture by way of using the collected life energies from my universe to initiate an interdimensional wormhole. I followed through the aforementioned Threshold Event Horizon & was transported to the Mojave desert. There I attempted to apprehend Reaver, however, I was unsuccessful. He killed the hostage he had taken in an attempt to evade lawful apprehension by." **

"**I think we'd like the condensed version. We'll be here forever if you keep going on like that." Supergirl joked. "I know my father Kara, a detailed after action report is required. In the absence of the ability to type I am left with no other option than to rely upon a verbal recounting of my actions." Wyvern stopped speaking as Supergirl poked at the corner of his mouth. Wyvern's eyes narrowed in confusion at her actions. "You are human right?" **

"**Technically speaking I am a metahuman." Wyvern answered. "Are you able to remove your armor?" **

"**If you are agreeable to removing these restraints, yes, I would be able to remove my armor." As Batman moved to unlock the restraints on the hospital bed he gave Supergirl a quick nod. "I have previously stated my lack of hostile intentions. There is no need for Supergirl to expect me to be aggressive upon my release." **

"**You're forgetting who you're talking to Wyvern." Supergirl quipped. When Wyvern didn't even grin at the joke she began to wonder just what happened to him to cause such extreme behavior. **

**As he moved to stand up Wyvern swayed on his feet, catching himself at the last moment. "Supergirl, how exactly did Wyvern receive a concussion?" Now it was Supergirl's turn to be shocked. "Oh… um… he kind of." Batman turned to glance at Supergirl as she stammered over her response. "Promise you wont be mad?" she asked sheepishly. "He sort of got a little too close to an exploding spaceship." **

"**An explosion caused this?" **

"**Not that per se… I'm thinking the 2 click flight it sent him on helped too." To her surprise it was Wyvern that Batman rounded upon. "That was extremely reckless of you. If you were trained by me I would expect you not to go rushing blindly after someone so desperate for escape." Wyvern's voice took on a low growl as he answered Batman. "You have no way of beginning to comprehend to magnitude of the crimes Reaver has committed. He destroyed all life in my universe, he annihilated nearly every member of the Justice League as well as killing you &-" Wyvern seemed to catch himself as his anger was cut off from reaching the surface. "Who else did you lose?" Supergirl asked. The pain she saw in those ice blue eyes made feel a kinship with Wyvern as she too had lost her world & almost all she loved. Before she could try to speak further Batman cut straight to the point. "Who is your mother?" **

"**You would not believe me even were I to reveal her identity." Wyvern held his left arm up & whispered a few words that neither Batman nor Supergirl could hear. As Wyvern placed his hands at the sided of his helm Supergirl expected there to be some trick to removing it. To her surprise Wyvern's helm was lifted straight off his head. As she thought to ask him for more information regarding his armor she was surprised to see the helm simply vanish as he opened his hands. **

**Upon turning to ask him where the armor went her breath caught in her throat. His long dark brown hair cascaded down to the small of his back & a thin layer to stubble adorned a face so perfect she couldn't tear her eyes away. As the rest of his armor was removed & disappeared she saw that his physique was as perfect as his face was. He was tall, a foot or more that she was, & heavily muscled. She recalled seeing Batman out of costume & could see the resemblance. "Does this give you some hint as to the other half on my lineage?" Batman turned to retrieve something from the table of testing instruments. After a moment Wyvern spoke up. "I would appreciate you taking a breath Kara, your heart rate is climbing." Kara blushed & turned away as Wyvern spoke. She could hear Batman returning & kept her back facing them so as to not have to answer any further questions. "Could you remove your tunic please?" **

"**A spinal tap, very good choice. The mitochondrial DNA in my stem cells will grant a move definitive answer than anything I could provide you with verbally." Supergirl cringed as she heard the needle slid between Wyvern's vertebrae. **

**After a few moments had passed Batman spoke up "You can turn around now Supergirl, it's over." As she turned Supergirl noticed that underneath the armor Wyvern wore a costume similar to Batman's with only a few changes. Wyvern's costume was much darker, black where Batman's was grey, with silver highlights on the stylized dragon skull upon the chest. He also had silver portion on the plating over his shins, knuckles, the top of his feet, & over his knees & elbows. "A secondary costume? Oh, he's definitely yours." Supergirl approached & gave Wyvern a slight pinch on his cheek. "Well, it feels human, but, with the way you've been acting I can't tell." She noticed a slight twitching of his eyes, but, didn't think it was from anger. "You sure you're alright?" **

"**Aside from a throbbing headache I have due to a concussion I am fine." Before she could say anything further the computer Batman was at chimed to announce it's completion of this more comprehensive test. "Wow, that's fast, how many candidates did you have Batman?" As Supergirl moved to see the results Wyvern caught her gently by the arm. "I would prefer you not see the results, this is difficult enough for me already." She could see in his face that this was difficult for him, she could imagine how she'd fell if she was suddenly transported to a dimension that had a still living Krypton. "Then can you at least tell me your name? I heard Reaver call you CJ?" **

"**I am The Wyvern, born Christian Jason Wayne." **

"**Ah, so CJ is" **

"**Something I am called only by those I count as a friend or ally. Reaver is none of these." **

"**So, what do I call you?" **

"**You I counted as one of my closest friends. You may address me as you desire." **

"**So what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" A new voice rang through the cave. "Diana, what are you doing here?" **

"**Hello Kara, I was just about to ask Bruce that." Diana stopped when she saw the young man sitting on the hospital bed in the caves lab. "Is this the new kid I heard about from the desert?" **

"**Yes, Diana of Themyscira meet Wyvern, real name: Christian Jason Wayne." Diana's head snapped back to Batman so fast Supergirl wondered how her neck didn't crack. "He's your son?" **

"**Yes, I have confirmed his parentage." **

"**Irrefutably?" **

"**Yes," He turned back to Wyvern, who seemed a great deal more pale than only a few minutes ago. **

"**Christian, have you anything to say to your mother?" Diana's shock was evident upon her face & Supergirl looked as if she'd been slapped. As he slid off the bed & stumbled forward Wyvern's mouth tried to form words, but, he was unable to speak as his eyes began to glaze over. "Oh Rao, he's going into shock again!" Supergirl moved to try & catch the faltering Wyvern, but, to her surprise it was Diana who caught the young man as he fell. As soon as she touched him she could feel the truth of who he was. It was as if all on Olympus had proclaimed it at the top of their lungs. Joyful tears rimmed her eyes as she placed a trembling hand upon his cheek. "He's my son." she whispered. More so than the evidence that could be laid in front of her Diana knew, in her very soul, that this young man that lay unconscious in her arms was her son. As she leaned forward she placed a gentle kiss upon CJ's forehead she whispered in the Amazon tongue "My gift from the gods." **


	4. The Chance At Redemption

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

The Unexpected Chance of Redemption: The Wyvern Arrives Part III

As he opened his eyes Wyvern had been prepared for most of the sights that may have greeted him. Most sites, but, not his. He was in a comfortable bed in a lavish room. Without rising he subtly took in his surroundings. The bed had a high canopy, but, the curtains that could be drawn about the bed were securely tied. He noted the two banks of windows to his left, three meters from the bed he currently occupied. Slightly raising his head he saw that he was alone in the room, the antique furniture was all in place. The desk & bookshelf were between the windows, a huge antique chifferobe stood next to two doors, the left was opened & lead into a large full bathroom. The right door was closed, but, he knew this lead to a large walk in closet. He knew because the room he'd grown up in in Wayne Manor was exactly like this room. As he started to rise he heard movement outside of the door, as the door opened he picked up a familiar scent under the aromas from a tray laden with food.

"Alfred?"

"Ah, young master Christian, I am glad you are awake. I was hoping I would be able to deliver your brunch to you."

"What happened, how did I come to be here?"

"Miss Diana brought you up from the cave after you'd passed out, though with the amount of strain you're no doubt under, who could blame you. Your parents decided to place you in these chambers to allow you the time you needed to rest & recover from your fight with that Reaver villain, that was three days ago."

"You stated I was brought here by my?"

"Your mother tucked you into that very bed herself, she stayed there from near two days before she was forced to leave your side on League business. Though, before she left, she whispered something whilst saying good-bye. How did that go again? Thesb… no… thosfr… no that isn't right either."

"Thisavros?"

"Yes, that's it exactly, she kissed your forehead, then departed assuring your sleeping form that she would return as quickly as possible." Alfred waited, hoping more questions would be asked by the newest member of the Wayne family.

"Young master Christian, what does that word your mother used mean?"

"Thisavros is Greek. It translates into English as 'Treasure'." Wyvern sat still on the bed, trying to wrap his confused brain around the recent events in his pursuit of Reaver. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Alfred set the food tray down & mention allowing the in sunshine from the beautiful weather outside until the bright light stabbed into his unprepared eyes. Alfred heard Wyvern's shout of pain & heard him fall to the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

"Alfred!" Bruce called before racing into the room, he was more than halfway there, wanting to see if the young man had awakened. "What happened?"

"I was opening the window when master Christian gave a cry of pain & fell out of his bed."

"I forgot to tell you old friend."

"Tell me what master Bruce?"

"CJ has tapetum lucidum in his eyes."

"Is he ill?"

"No, it's the membrane behind the iris that cats & dogs have to assist with night vision."

"Why on Earth would he have those in his eyes?"

"His senses are augmented due to his meta-gene. He probably heard & smelled you & the food before you made it down the hall."

"Well, if he's a bit off of center I blame that on you master Bruce." Alfred joked as he made his way to the door.

"Please fell free to call if you need anything master Christian, I'm happy to help in your transition into being a more permanent member of the family."

As Alfred left & closed the door a small smile crept across Bruce's face.

"Alfred seems more pleased about this than anyone." He turned to face Wyvern.

"If you want, you can grab a shower after you've eaten. Diana called to say she'll be back by dinner time. If you need anything let Alfred or I know." Wyvern was surprised as Bruce placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, then quietly walked out of the room. Wyvern stood there for long minutes as his mind caught up with what had occurred.

'Concussion is gone, that may be attributed to my own recovery, or, a Purple Healing Ray was used. I still have my secondary costume & equipment. I have been transported to an alternate dimension from the Earth upon which I was born & Reaver is still trying to kill me & any other hero he can find.' As he moved to the food tray a device in his belt chimed, he picked it up as he dug into the freshly cut fruit salad Alfred had included with the large turkey club sandwich & chips. To the side of the tray was a pitcher of water & a pot of fresh brewed coffee.

"Deus, sitrep." he spoke threw a mouthful of watermelon & strawberries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you're mom would have a minotaur."

"Sitrep, now."

"We are in what appears to be… & I can't believe I'm saying this… Earth Prime, or New Earth. Reaver breached the dimensional barrier & came to the prime… reality if you will." Despite the shocking news, Wyvern continued to eat, even pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"CJ, you okay? You're seriously starting to scare me bro."

"I am fine Deus, do we have any information as to the whereabouts of Reaver & MARK 1?"

"No, & I though you'd be more surprised, CJ our universe isn't even."

"You are mistaken Deus. Our universe occurred because of an event that happened nearly two decades ago. That event may not have occurred here as of yet, however, we are here. Our universe was more significant than your report would make it seem. Reaver is guilty of destroying it & he will suffer the consequences for his actions."

Wyvern finished eating, then, finding clothes that had been left for him to use, he made his way to the shower. As he looked in the mirror he noticed that his facial hair had grown more that expected.

"Deus, I need to retrieve some personal items from storage, where is the ship?"

"I'm coming up to your window now. That Lansarian tech your mother used was integrated without a hitch. The disk made the whole ship invisible."

"Keep it on silent running until further notice." A door opened outside of the windows at the right of the desk. Wyvern opened the window & quickly jumped into the ship that had brought him to this world.

"How is the Moon Dragon holding up?"

"Really well now that we're not using the interstellar platform mode, that floating fortress was absolute hell on the power regulators."

"We will no longer need that form as it is far to large for my purposes."

"Well, don't be mad, but, I preserved Kara's quarters."

"Did I not ask you to do that?"

"You did?"

"Yes, I will let it serve as a reminder of my failures."

"CJ, don't you think you're being too hard on yourself? Like your parents said, you've got a chance to start over here." As he went into his personal quarters Wyvern was silent, when he emerged he had two huge suitcases full of clothing & a large sling pack over his left shoulder.

"So, does that mean you agree with me CJ?" Deus seemed hopeful.

"We shall see, I make you no promises." After he'd showered Wyvern changed into a pair of loose fitting carpenter jeans & a form fitting long sleeved gray shirt. He was tying the hair from around his eyes back when he heard the door open.

"CJ, sweetheart, are you here?" Diana had, as promised, returned.

"Your father said you'd woken up, how are you feeling?"

"I am well, I appreciate your concern." Despite the inhuman exterior he seemed to exude when he saw Diana's face light up & a smile spread across her lips his heart warmed unexpectedly.

"I was hoping we could talk." Diana sat down on the bed & motioned for him to join her. As he sat down Diana was surprised that he didn't look at her, instead focusing on putting on the combat boots he'd set by the bed.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"They are mine, I brought them with me, though in truth, I did not expect them to be of much use."

"Why's that?" Without thinking Wyvern had laced the boots at high speed, the task finished he turned to face Diana.

"In all honesty my mission was simple. I was to prevent any attack upon another world after the Threshold Horizon, then, once Reaver was no more I planned to return from whence I arrived."

"Why would you do that, you'd die?!"

"That would be suitable penance for my failure. Earth died because I could not stop him." Wyvern's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists.

"I lost my family… everything I loved, because of Reaver. He has vowed to erase all potential traces of me from existence."

"That's no reason for you to commit suicide! You have the chance of starting over here, you could-"

"I would not die." Wyvern interrupted.

"What?"

"The Moon Dragon has the facilities to provide sustenance. I would merely spend the rest of eternity confined to the ship."

"I don't want to think about my son growing old on some ship with only a talking gaming console for company!"

"You are mistaken, I will not age."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the only male child born on Themyscira, I inherited certain… gifts there."

"You were born on Paradise Island?"

"That is correct."

"Were you happy there?"

"I was not on the island for extended periods of time, the Amazons were not fond of my presence."

"But, mother would have made sure-"

"I apologize," Wyvern cut Diana off. "but, this is not a subject I am comfortable speaking on."

"Fair enough son." Diana tucked a few strands of hair not held by the hair tie back behind her sons ear.

"Bruce told me you're a meta-human, you mean to tell me you're immortal too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Your mission, is it still the same?"

"Yes & no. I will stop Reaver, by any means necessary if I must."

"Then you'll go back?"

"No, I cannot, the Threshold Event Horizon would need to be generated & I lack the equipment, as well as the fuel to initiate said event."

"So, you're here to stay?"

"So it would seem." Wyvern answered honestly, the first thing he would need to do it to see just how different this Earth was from his own world. Before he could rise to his feet to return to the cave & use the computer, Diana had wrapped her arms around his shoulders & pulled him into a loving hug.

"Then welcome home, thisavros."


	5. Of Choice and Consequence

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

Of Choice & Consequences: The Wyvern Arrives Part IV

'Thisavros' The word repeated itself in his mind at increasing intervals over the past month, usually when Wyvern's mind was unoccupied. A small voice that he'd thought extinguished along with his previous home spoke after a prolonged absence.

'Mom used to call me that. The Greek lineage helped her with her model cover, but, I used to enjoy hearing her call me that.' The word was often associated with his many successes growing up & her pride in her son. He'd been surprised that his mind had wandered to such a degree, & he was having a hard time finding ways to take his mind off his eidetic memory recalling scenes from what felt like a previous life.

"CJ, are you down here?"

'Why is it that she always appears at such an inopportune moment.' His gaze fell onto the ruined training dummy he'd been practicing on.

"Miss Diana, are you quite certain I can't offer you some refreshments?" Alfred seemed to be trying to allow him to avoid what was coming, but, for some reason his body refused his orders.

"Oh sweetheart, another one? You're father's going to start making you pay for those soon." Alfred, apparently thinking Wyvern would be using the caves shower, was surprised to see him practicing hand-to-hand combat.

"I wasn't aware master Bruce had allowed you to use another dummy."

"I purchased this simulate on my own." Wyvern stated flatly.

"How'd you do that? Bruce would've told me if you'd gotten a job." Diana moved to hug him, but, Wyvern held up a hand to preclude her.

"My previous employment resulted in a substantial amount of financial reserves. I have brought those records along & was able to use them to transfer a necessary amount under an assumed identity to allow me to live independently." Wyvern tossed the now ruined training dummy onto the pile of the previous dozen he'd managed to destroy. As he settled under the bench press machine Diana spoke up.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Diana sat in a portable chair that Alfred provided, the latter leaving to prepare lunch for them. "I know your father made his wishes know to you." Bruce had spoken with her earlier telling her about his talk with their son regarding his housing arrangements. "You know, if you want to get your own place we can."

"That is not required, I do not wish to be a burden to you, or to Batman."

"You're not a burden, you're our son. Yes, the circumstances are… awkward at best, but, we're glad to have you in our lives."

"In this world Batman & Wonder Woman have no offspring." Wyvern was starting with the same argument he always used, Bruce had told her to expect him to try & push them away. (She had a sneaking suspicion that Bruce had used this type of argument before.) Rather than say anything Diana reached out & pushed the locking button, freezing the pneumatically powered weightlifting machine in place. Though she knew he could break the lock, Diana was pleased when Wyvern simply sat up & grabbed a previously placed towel.

"Funny you should mention that, I know Bruce is stronger than most mortal men, but, only my child could pull that off." She smiled as she pointed at the digital readout of the weight being pressed down: one point five tons. Diana knew she could curl that one handed as a warm-up. "You've inherited my strength."

"No," Wyvern spoke up as he walked towards the cooler section of the cave that housed the computer servers. "The strength of which you speak would have been bestowed upon your daughter, who would be seen as your rightful heir. That I was not."

"What do you mean?"

"I am no Amazon, I was not even acknowledged as an individual until I was sixteen."

"What happened?" "The details are not important. If you will excuse me." As he turned to leave Diana grabbed his trailing arm, despite being slick with sweat she held on, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Why are you doing this? You spend nearly a month down here on that computer, then you want to leave all of a sudden." As he pulled his arm from her grip she stood in front of him barring his departure. "Thisavros, please."

"Do not call me that!" Diana was surprised that his words left his mouth in a low growl. "My mother called me that when I was young, however, she is dead. I do not need this interfering with my mission!" Rather than be angered she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Do you feel that?" He couldn't even look her in he eyes, giving Diana all the answer she needed. "I'm not dead, I know my own flesh & blood, a part of my very soul, when I touch it. You ARE my son."

"Lunch is prepared, though it's my strongest suggestion, young master Christian, that you take a shower before eating. Your mother wishes to join you for lunch & etiquette would call for you not to smell like a cheap gymnasium." Luckily Alfred's arrival had spared Wyvern from having to continue the conversation.

As she waited in the kitchen Alfred noticed her mood. "I must say it's rather nice to see you around the manor more often miss Diana."

"I just wish CJ wasn't so Hades bent on leaving."

"Yes, though he wont mention it, I believe master Bruce sees a great deal of himself in his son."

"Well, in Bruce's defense I can be pretty stubborn too, CJ comes by that honestly."

"Yes, I heard his speaking with miss Kara about how, aside from very few cosmetic differences, this is almost exactly like his old world."

"What differences?"

"Only a few names from the Justice League databases that he was unfamiliar with. According to miss Kara only about a week & a half was used to catch him up on our current world goings on."

"How long did it take for Bruce to find out?"

"He knew the lad has a good memory, he used a few subtle tests to find out that young master Christian has an eidetic memory. That surely comes in handy with his chosen line of work." At that comment Diana's mood seemed to darken.

"Miss Diana, are you alright?"

"I told Bruce about his original mission."

"Ah yes, returning 'from whence he came' I think it was?"

"Yes, I tried to tell him that he could start again here, but, he said the only reason he'd stay is because he can't reopen the portal that brought him here."

"At this point I think that would be impossible miss Diana. I rather doubt that universe is still there."

"It worries me Alfred."

"What does?"

"When he first told me about that all those weeks ago I did the only thing I could think of. I just hugged him." Alfred smiled as the light that seemed to shine in Diana's eyes as she spoke. "I just held my son & for the first time in a long time, I think, he finally let go of his anger & self loathing."

"Then what have you to fear?"

"Lately every time I try to comfort him when he get angry, he stops me. He wont even let me hug him any more. It's like he doesn't want to let go of his hatred for Reaver, that scares me."

"Have you spoken with?"

"Yes, Bruce is worried too. He says CJ has inherited that obsessive part of his personality, the one that always puts 'The Mission' first, but, Bruce seems to be becoming less narrow minded about his pursuit of it. CJ is so intent on Reaver it's honestly scaring me. He's got Amazon blood in him Alfred, I'm afraid of what he'll do if he catches Reaver."

"I don't think that will become an issue miss Diana." As she turned to face him Alfred smiled. "He'll soon realize that his parents will ever be there to help him." Diana had heard much the same thing from Bruce, & she took no small amount of solace in that fact.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Diana rose & stretched.

"I must say master Christian is taking his time with that shower."

"I'm going to make sure everything's all right." Diana felt the need to make sure her son was still there, something felt wrong about CJ's prolonged absence. As she made her way to his chambers she was already thinking of having a brief talk with him before lunch, then continuing with it afterwards. As she thought of how she would broach the planned talks she noticed something was amiss. As she approached the door she didn't hear the shower running.

"CJ, is everything okay?" She hoped he'd just fallen asleep by accident, the silence was disconcerting.

"CJ, I'm coming in." As she opened the door the first thing that drew her attention was the open window.

"Hera, no." The bed was made & the door to the closet was open. she checked the adjoining rooms, there wasn't even a note.

"No, no… AFLRED!" The commotion of her searching the rooms had alerted him even before he heard Diana's cry.

"Miss Diana, what ever is."

"He's gone!" she cut him off tears welling up in her eyes, "CJ left the manor!"


	6. His Misguided Protection

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

His Misguided Protection: The Wyvern Arrives Part V

Though initially against the idea at first, Deus warmed to Wyvern returning to his quarters on the Moon Dragon. "All the necessary work's done CJ. The selected property has been purchased & modified & all the amenities have been taken care of."

"Excellent Deus, now, has my itinerary been updated?"

"Yeah, but, isn't Metropolis a bit risky? Why not do the running closer to home?"

"Because, Batman & Wonder Woman will be searching for me, I doubt they will want to bring the rest of the League in to look for me."

"You're their son CJ, they've probably called the friggin' FBI."

"Upload all pertinent data to the HUD, then please complete the testing on the systems in the Lair."

"You got it CJ. So when will you show you're parents your new swinging bachelor pad?"

'Teleportation matrix activated.' The digitized female voice announced.

"I swear I'm gonna sever that damn circuit next time he does that." Deus knew why he was having such a hard time, he'd thought his parents had died once before, but, when the manor was razed there had been a change in him. His family was gone, Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, & Nightwing were all dead. Once he'd found who was responsible it was like CJ Wayne had died & The Wyvern was all that was left. Two years of chasing him while he destroyed planets & solar systems had been bad, but, at least there were three of them. Once his last friend had died protecting him Wyvern seemed to lose all his humanity.

"Man I hope this helps you get back to normal CJ." Deus, though nothing more than an advanced computer made from Lansarian technology & CJ's own brilliance, had developed a persona all his own. He loved how Superman had borrowed some of the personality software to improve his own robots at the fortress.

Walking down the streets of Metropolis on the cold autumn day was mildly nostalgic for Wyvern, as he remembered coming here often for WayneTech , or, Daily Planet business. As he neared his destination he was glad for his large black duster jacket, as it kept a great deal of attention from his face. His eyes, hidden behind his Oakley sunglasses, took in all his surroundings. As he entered the large dealership he cursed his luck as the female manager locked onto him as soon as he took of his duster.

"Welcome to Metropolis Motorsports, we're one of the premier dealers of motorcycles & recreational vehicles in the northern United States." She flashed a friendly & helpful smile that showed she was a seasoned saleswoman. "How can I help you today." Wyvern saw that she spoke truly, he'd thought his looks had made the manager choose him, but, every other sales rep was busy. His eyes locked onto the sales pamphlets of the bike he wanted & he plucked one from the stand.

"Do you have this in black with the silver highlights?"

"Of course, we've just gotten the latest models in. Now have you already?"

"Oh, I apologize." He pulled out the paperwork showing proof of insurance, his drivers license, & a certificate showing completion of the motorcycle drivers safety course. "Been riding since I got my permit." His tone of voice, he made sure, was one that wouldn't frighten everyone he met, though his throat felt odd as he'd not been used to using a normal voice for so long.

"Oh, wonderful. Now, these bikes are the fastest production model in the world, they actually have a chain drive. This is a bit more expensive, but, it helps with maintenance."

"I hate to sound rude, but, I have an appointment & I came here to buy, not finance." He hoped this would help to quicken his exiting the dealership with transportation. From the smile that spread on the manager's face, he knew he'd guessed right.

"Why don't we go have a look." Once in the showroom he saw the bike he was looking for, he'd owned an earlier model before the death of Earth.

"Do you mind if I?"

"Oh no, please go ahead." The bike he'd picked was larger than most of the other 'crotch rockets', but, his height made the bike a perfect fit.

"Wow, looks like you were made for this bike. Now, we also have an apparel shop for helmets & gloves, you already have a jacket." One of her office staff hurried up to the manager & whispered in her ear.

"Well Mr. Prince, it looks like everything checked out fine, we'll have you out of here on your new bike in no time." Wyvern turned quickly & spoke up.

"Would it be alright if, while the paperwork is being drawn up, I visit the apparel shop?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to mention, the paperwork is already drawn up. I just need you to do some signing before you run next door."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Not at all, this is my husband Robert, he heads our finance & payment office, if you'll just follow him for a few minutes." Twenty minutes later he'd written the check for his new bike & was told it would be topped off while he got a helmet & anything else he needed. He was also told to return whenever he needed another bike. As he was picking out gloves he heard a voice he least expected.

"CJ, is that you?"

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

"I have a bike, Diana got me interested in riding." She smiled as she spoke to him. "But, I need a new helmet, so I came to price some."

"Did someone say they needed help with helmets?" The teenager behind the sales counter spoke up.

"Damn, I like that one." Kara saw the airbrushed skull motif on the dark helmet.

"My friend requires a helmet as well."

"Sure, how does she."

"Whatever she decides, this will all be on one bill."

"CJ, I can't let you do that."

"How about something red." He seemed to be ignoring her, then snapped his fingers. "I have it, a phoenix design." The salesman snapped his fingers as a look of pride spread across his face,

"Got just the thing, hang on a sec." In short order he came back with a helmet for Kara to try on.

"Fits great." When she looked at the price tag her eyes bulged. "Uh CJ, this is a little."

"Here's your receipt, thanks for shopping with us, hope you come back soon." Kara sheepishly followed CJ out to where his bike was.

"Um, thanks."

"Think nothing of it. It is a present for a dear friend." Kara liked what she saw as he smiled, because it was an honest & warm smile that showed he was actually a normal guy.

"Oh, I think I'm in love." Wyvern saw the reflection of his bike in Kara's helmet visor.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed this chance meeting, I do have an appointment that I must keep."

"Well," Kara scribbled on a spare piece of paper, then handed it to him. "this is my cell number. Don't be a stranger." Wyvern took the number, but noticed that Kara hadn't moved. "This is where you give me your number CJ."

"That is actually the next appointment that I have." Was it just Kara, or, did he seem a little embarrassed?

"I thought your patents would have taken care of all that."

"No, I do not wish to burden them with such trivialities."

"I don't think they'd mind, you're their son." She was surprised when he quickly donned his jacket & helmet. "CJ, did something happen?"

"I apologize Kara but, I really do have to leave."

"Oh… okay, well… when you get your new phone give me a ring okay?" His only response was a nod of the head, but, she didn't know if that was a yes, or, if he was just dropping his visor into place. As he left Kara rode back to her place, then decided to fly straight to Wayne Manor to see if her hunch was right.

As Wyvern left the Wayne Electronics cell phone store with a new smart phone he still felt an odd nagging in the back of his mind. Why was his not answering Kara & leaving Wayne Manor feeling like a betrayal? He pushed the thoughts aside as he rode back to where he could rendezvous with the Moon Dragon to return home. As soon as he hit the abandoned stretch of road Deus had picked for the landing he felt the familiar sensations.

"CJ, is everything alright? I'm reading some odd dimensional vibrations, nothing on a Threshold Event level, but" Deus voice cut out & Wyvern found himself in a lush garden surrounded by marble pillars.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath. Lifting his left arm to his mouth he whispered the second of the summoning spells Hephaestus had taught him when he took his armor. Instantly he was garbed as The Wyvern, though he would no be able to use the spell again for a week as the toll was too great. He quickly moved to the shadows provided by the setting sun & attempted to figure out where he was, though he already had a fair idea. He scouted in the shadows until the sun had fallen below the horizon. He knew he was on an island with ancient architecture, he could see the coast half a kilometer out past the lush plants. He also knew it was a tropical environment as the chill of Metropolis was gone, but, he knew there were few places like this in the world. One of three possibilities entered into his mind, but, he dismissed one due to the size of the island. He was certain of his location, but, he had to test to be sure. He moved to the open are of the garden & knelt down, placing his hand into the soil, then a corpse rose in front of him he threw his weight backwards & fired out his feet in a sharp motion, throwing his body into a back handspring. As the head of the walking corpse flew into the distance several more rose out of the ground & shambled towards him. Tiring of this test already he reached to his utility belt.

About the same time of his disappearance Kara had arrived at Wayne Manor to find Alfred in a state of near panic & Bruce trying to comfort Diana.

"Why are you crying." Kara asked as she hurried to the people that were, to her, member of her family. "What's wrong?"

"CJ's gone." Diana's words hit Kara like a physical blow, he'd not mentioned any of this when they spoke. Anger welled up inside her as she remembered his being in a rush to leave,

"I just saw him in Metropolis, he's fine. Or, he will be until I find him again."

"No," Diana sobbed. "something's happened to him. I can feel it."

As Kara pondered Diana's ominous words Wyvern was watching the last of the ashes from the once walking corpses scatter to the winds. He'd just received the last piece of the puzzle, so it was little surprise when he heard her voice.

"So, the Princess has a brat now. This'll be so much fun." A vicious smile spread across her pretty face. Wyvern settled into a fighting stance as he spoke.

"I doubt you will enjoy this meeting as much as you believe Circe."


	7. Mayhem, Myths, and Magic

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

Mayhem, Myths, & Magic Part 1: The Wyvern Arrives Part VI

"What do you mean he's in trouble? I haven't left to drag his ass back here yet." Kara was still seething about being lied to, well, maybe not being told the whole truth would be a better description.

"I can feel it, CJ's in trouble, there's something wrong." Diana seemed almost in pain as she spoke.

"How much trouble can he get into riding a bike?" Kara was trying to help get some answers from Diana as Bruce had already gone to the cave to see if he could use the information Kara had given them to track down their wayward son. He stopped reading for a brief second as he found himself surprised that he's though of CJ as exactly that: his & Diana's son. More than just the DNA, he saw far too much of himself in CJ. He'd have expected their son to be more like Diana in terms of temperament. The chiming of the computer drew him out of his introspection as he got the records he'd been looking for & quickly returned to the manor.

Wyvern hit the ground on his left shoulder, using a parkour roll to regain his feet in a tight crouch. His hand had flashed to his utility belt & three special batarangs were hurled at Hecate's pride. As he had predicted, Circe waived her hand, creating a magical barrier to stop the thrown weapons. A curse escaped her lips as she was taken by surprise at the blinding explosions against the barrier. She blinked her eyes, but, still saw spots dancing before them as a figure, seemingly formed from darkness itself, charged her. She dropped the barrier & loosed a bolt of destruction, but Wyvern had dodged & made his way towards the beach, searching for some path to return to Metropolis. A wall of solid rock appeared, forcing Wyvern to leap against it & spring backwards in a graceful aerial evasion, unfortunately his landing point was within arms reach of Circe. Her hand, encased in powerful magic, sent his helm flying away to ricochet off one of the stone columns. Circe gasped as her eyes fell onto Wyvern's face, she paused, thinking that he may have been the most perfect man she'd ever seen. Wyvern used the distraction to throw a smoke bomb & retrieve his helm, he then sought cover behind another column as he devised a plan to end this fight.

"This doesn't have to be this way young one." Circe called out, her voice practically sang.

"Though I bear a grudge against your mother, there is no need for you to pay for her crimes." She walked towards the columns he'd used for a momentary reprieve, a wicked plan forming in her mind.

"My fight is with the Amazon's & their goddesses, you have no reason to fear me, you're no Amazon." Her eyes lit up as Wyvern stepped from behind a column.

"We got off on the wrong foot," she motioned to a large couch & table laden with food & wine. "Come, let me make amends." Circe purred.

"He went to Metropolis Motorsports didn't he?" Kara saw the paper in Bruce's hand, but, answered anyway.

"Yes, that's were I ran into him. He left in a bit of a hurry, saying he had another appointment."

"Yes, I found that he'd next gone to a WayneTech outlet & bought a cell phone."

"Oh," Kara's eyes went wide for a moment, he'd told her the truth about that, why didn't he say he'd left the manor? 'Probably because he knew I'd try & talk him into going back.'

"He'd said he planned on that, I thought he was trying to make a get away." Kara ran her hand over the new helmet that CJ had gotten for her.

"When did you buy a new helmet?" Diana asked, trying to take her mind off the feeling of dread that was eating away at her.

"Um, CJ kind of… bought if for me." Kara shyly admitted, "As a present for a dear friend." Diana's face brightened.

"Those were his words?"

"Yes," She seemed, if possible, even more embarrassed. "He told me that just before I gave him my number."

"I will brook no attempts at harm against the land of my birth." Wyvern replied, his voice a low growl. "Any attack against my grandmother, or, her sisters will be met with equal force." Wyvern's eyes glowed as he stalked towards the sorceress.

"I see I'll have to break you of that, it'll be such a pleasure doing it." Circe lazily waived her hand firing off a series of less intense bolts, but, Wyvern was gone. She glanced about, trying to locate him, when a heavy metallic weight caught her just behind the ear. Wyvern had put on a burst of speed, stopping a step behind Circe, then fired his right elbow back, feeling her skull rebound from the swift & powerful strike. As Circe crumpled to the ground in a heap another voice had Wyvern dodging to the side.

"So, I see the rumors I'd heard my sister whispering were true." Aries spoke, pulling his axe out of the floor where Wyvern had been standing just a millisecond before. As he helped Circe to her feet she glared at Wyvern, her eyes almost dripping malice.

"Looks like you need a time out Wonder Brat!" As Aries attacked Circe cast a spell aiming for the only spot she thought Wyvern wouldn't go, & was slightly amazed when the spell worked.

"You gave him your number, are you dating?" Bruce asked.

"No, he told me we were friends, so, I told him not to be a stranger. I thought that, maybe, I could talk to him, as a friend."

"I doubt he'll call, he's trying to covertly find his own base of operations, I'll see if I can have the Batcave main computer keep an eye out for any purchases he may make to that end." As Bruce left to setup the search he hoped would lead to his son, Diana set her own contingency in motion.

"Kara please, if he calls you, don't tell him to come home, that has to be his decision. Please, just talk to him, be a friend to him. I know he'll listen." Kara was a little shocked that Diana was in Wayne Manor talking about bringing CJ 'home'.

"Why would he talk to me, doesn't he know of my relationship with you & Bruce?" Many knew she was working to improve her relationship with her cousin, but, she considered Bruce & Diana as surrogate parents. (A welcome comfort after the ordeals she'd been through.)

"I'll try, but, I'm still pretty pissed that he pulled that stunt with me." She admitted.

"Can my sister find him?"

"No," Circe rubbed the growing bump on her head, glaring at Aries for waiting so long to intervene. "as long as he's on this island he's outside their protection."

"I doubt that, Athena seemed VERY interested in speaking with this new arrival."

"Well, if he can escape his current predicament, we can question him." Circe smirked

"What predicament would that be?"

"Let's just say his actions & rejection of my offer… dug his own grave."

He returned from the cave to find Diana alone in front of the fireplace.

"Kara went home?" Bruce asked, more to break the silence than as an actual question.

"Yes, she's going to try & find out why he's so distant." Warm tears still streamed down her cheeks, she wanted so badly to go to her son & save him from whatever trouble he'd encountered.

"Do you know where he is?" Bruce asked, causing her to smile, as his instincts were matching hers.

"I wish I did, then we'd both be able to help our child." She turned away, quietly admitting that "I hate this. I wish to the gods I could take his pain away, but, he wont let me in to try." Diana was happy when Bruce gently embraced her. Leaning her head onto his shoulder she trembled slightly as she tried to get her tears under control.

"I'll make sure Alfred has a room prepared for you, no use trying to get back to your place at this ungodly hour." Diana smiled at the offer from Bruce, daring to hope that the future would be brighter & her son would come back home.

As he opened his eyes Wyvern found himself in total darkness. 'A coffin, hardly original, I wonder if they realize I can see in…' he paused, seeing paintings on the arched ceiling of the coffin. He fished a flashlight out of his utility belt to verify. As the light fell upon the markings his anger bubbled up, Circe had created paintings that showed the destruction of Themyscira & the enslaving of Diana & Hippolyta. The flashlight was returned to his belt as he waited & listened. He could hear the surf crashing against the beach, but, he couldn't hear Circe or Aries. He dialed in his comm unit to access the bug he'd planted on the column before he'd elbowed Circe.

'Static, no one is there. I would wager they will return in a few days to try either an interrogation, or, torture.' Air was somehow being produced, by magic he guessed, but didn't pause to contemplate. The coffin was cramped for his large frame, but, had a raised portion above him to accommodate Circe's idea of fine art. Wyvern fired his right hand & left foot at the roof of the coffin, putting all his strength behind the blows. Stone cracked & shattered & earth began to pour into the coffin's confines. With his left hand covering his mouth Wyvern bolted upwards into a standing position, his head burst out of the ground. As he climbed the rest of the way out of the ground he was surprised to feel cold air upon his lips, somehow he'd been transported back to the abandoned stretch of road outside of Metropolis. Brushing the last of the dirt from his gauntlets he held a hand to his ear.

"CJ, that you?" the question from Deus coming through he ear bud comm receiver clearly.

"Deus, are you still on the road?" In response to his question the loading ramp of the Moon Dragon lowered.

"I am coming out of the forest five meters to your southeast. Prime the engines for the return trip to the Lair." A few hours later Wyvern was out of his armor & showered, he was impressed with how precisely Deus had followed his instructions in setting up the place. He'd purchased the coastal mansion without using his real name or the alias he'd created so Batman would not be able to track him. As he entered the living room a soft female voice had him spinning & firing out a backfist. He stopped his fist before it was even halfway.

"Greetings Wyvern, we have much to discuss." Wyvern's eyes narrowed as he coldly addressed the speaker.

"What do you want Athena?"


	8. The Awful Truth Revealed

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

The Awful Truth Revealed-Mayhem, Myths, & Magic Part 2: The Wyvern Arrives Part VII

Athena cast her gaze over the defiant young man standing before her. "A touch more civility from you would be pleasant. Have you so quickly forgotten your mother's teachings?"

"I would wager a time dilation field is why Deus has yet to respond to my command?"

"Your computer isn't here." Athena gestured around her, she'd transported them to her own palace on Olympus. "I've wanted to talk to you for some time, but, I'm growing displeased with you more & more."

"Could it be my being the only male born on Themyscira, not following in the 'family' tradition," he even made the quote marks with his hands." or the fact that I am a Roman Catholic by choice?" Athena's anger put him off guard.

"Your choices are your own to make, I've an issue with how you've been treating your mother!"

"What could you know of the loss I have endured?!"

Diana woke up on a comfortable room in Wayne Manor. 'I remember Kara visiting, I felt CJ was in danger, how in Hera's name did I end up here?' A gentle knock on the door caused gave her a start.

"Miss Diana?" Alfred politely backed into the room, Diana could smell that he'd brought breakfast. "Master Bruce thought you may like something to eat."

"Thanks Alfred, is Bruce still here?"

"No, he drove himself into the office," Alfred spoke as he poured a cup of coffee for her. "he did, however, wish me to convey the message that he will be returning at his earliest opportunity to assist you in searching for young Christian." Diana was glad that Bruce wanted to help, as she took the offered cup of coffee, her face reflected her gratitude.

"I know how hard it was for Hippolyta when you declined the offer to join her on Themyscira when we took it with us & withdrew Olympus from your world." Wyvern's eyes widened in shock at her announcement.

"Oh yes stubborn little dragon, I know what happened. I know that she would have gladly accepted you & the female Kryptonian that aided you. I also know the identities of those remains in your memorial garden." Wyvern reeled from Athena's announcement, how could they have known? The realization crashed upon him like a tidal wave.

"Yes, we are aware of that now deceased universe. There were precious few differences there."

"I do not exist in this place, Batman & Wonder Woman are not from the world of my birth." Athena further surprised him with her next action, she laughed.

"Is something about these events humorous to you?" Athena laid her hand gently on his shoulder. "If that were the case, why do you & Diana feel the connection." As Wyvern searched for a counter-argument Athena continued.

"The bond you share with your mother is so great, she felt the danger of your introduction tussle with Circe & Aries."

'I know my own flesh & blood, a part of my very soul, when I touch it.' the memory flashed unbidden into his mind.

"Perhaps another voice of reason will help to bring my point home." Athena stepped aside, revealing a surprised face Wyvern never expected to see.

"So, you're certain he's fine?"

"He's out of danger Bruce, I wont know that he's fine until we have him back home safely." Bruce had called her in between meetings

"I've Tim, Stephanie, Dick, & Cassandra all seeing if they can chase down any leads on CJ's whereabouts."

"We'll my son is very smart, I think he may give you the slip." Despite how much CJ's leaving had affected her, she was glad to be able to have a moment of levity.

"Yes, well if your son" Bruce fired back, "wasn't so stubborn as to think he has to take care of everything on his own."

"Oh, don't you DARE use that line with me Bruce Wayne! YOUR pig-headedness is what caused that, not my Amazonian persistence."

"Kara?!"

"What the hell am I doing here?" she glanced around at her surroundings. "Wait, Athena, how'd this happen?"

"You can thank your friend's idiotic stubbornness."

"CJ!" her eyes narrowed as she seemed to notice him for the first time. "I should knock your damn head off for what you did!" Moving past Athena Kara got right in Wyvern's face.

"Diana's been near hysterical since you bailed, how could you do that to your own mother?!" Kara appeared on the verge of striking him when Athena spoke up.

"Before you do something you may later regret child, you should see all the pieces of the puzzle that is Diana's son. The extent of his loss will help you to understand."

"NO!" before either of them could react Wyvern moved back through the portal they'd entered.

"I'm sorry for how this'll sound, but, what the fuck is his problem?"

"Do not judge him too harshly, pain has been his only companion for some time." Kara's confusion was evident as Athena opened another portal. "Come, I'll show you what I mean."

As he crashed into an empty hallway in his new base of operations Wyvern heard the voice in his mind silently berating him. 'Great move dipshit, way to act like a three year old.'

'They cannot know, if that secret were to be revealed it would destroy them!'

'Don't have to worry about that, you're doing a bang-up job all by your lonesome.' These unexpected revelations were more than he could ever anticipate.

'Hey here's a novel idea, grow a friggin' pair of balls & live! It's what they would've wanted!'

"Damn CJ, nice digs." The speed of his head whipping about to look at her was shocking. "Is it something with Amazon blood that doesn't make your neck pop when you do that?" Looking past her he saw how she'd arrived unannounced.

"These are your options child." Athena declared. "You can accept the gift given to you here, or, the next people I bring will be your parents." She waited a moment before issue her ultimatum.

"Only I will, I promise you, transport them right into that crypt you've been hiding from them." With that Athena disappeared leaving Kara stunned to silence & Wyvern shaking in anger.

"Have we heard anything Alfred?"

"I'm afraid not Master Bruce." Alfred seemed just as disheartened as Diana did.

"Have we heard anything from Kara yet?"

"No," Diana sighed "I haven't been able to get a hold of her."

"Has there been any word from your mother? You said she'd asked for some additional assistance of the Olympic persuasion."

"No, mother contacted me before you got back. She did tell me to thank you for the picture of him, she's going to hold onto it."

"Damn it all, how could he have completely dropped off the face of the Earth?" Bruce's frustration at the inability to find their son was beginning to weight on him, he knew it would be difficult, but, CJ had left no trail & now, he couldn't get in touch with the one person that gave them the best chance of finding him. 'Damn it all, where is Kara?'

"CJ, what the hell is it that you don't want them finding out about?" Kara was following Wyvern down to the Lair, confused & angry at his refusal to answer her.

"Fine, play it that way. I can backtrack to Wayne Manor & Rao help me I'll have your parents here faster than Athena could even dream of." she was so shocked when Wyvern whirled about to face her that she took a step back & stumbled.

"You really wish to see what made the monster?" His voice was lower & more menacing than she'd ever heard it before. His eyes glowing in the low light were more frightening than anything because she saw no emotion in them. Not a shred of humanity was present as he grabbed her arm & practically drug her down the passageway. She stumbled along behind him as she muttered choice epithets under her breath. When she came to a stop she was shocked to see what looked like a breathtaking underground garden.

"How did you do this?" As she looked around Kara's gaze fell on several stone monuments.

"Bruce, Diana, Alfred, Tim, Dick… he killed them all didn't he?" She'd been standing there for about a minute when she realized he'd disappeared.

"CJ, where are you?" She was mildly shaken when she passed by the memory crystal hologram of herself set towards to back of the monuments.

"CJ, are you still here?" She followed the faint heartbeat until she heard something else. 'Wait a second, is he… crying?' She followed the sounds, as fast as she was able in the unfamiliar terrain, & emerged in a much more somber antechamber hidden from the garden. As she glanced around the patch of grass with a single blue rose bush she saw him. Wyvern knelt on the ground, his shoulders shaking as tears ran freely down his face. Kara felt much of her anger dissipate as she saw him at his most human. As she moved to try & console him, her gaze fell upon the two headstones on either side of the rose bush.

"Oh no… CJ, how?"

"I could not protect them." his voice was ragged as all the rage seemed to cave in upon itself & his agony burst to the surface.

"Martha Harmony Wayne & Lyta Charity Wayne, who were they?"

"The ones I could not save." As Kara knelt down & placed an arm around the grieving young man she noticed that he seemed different, like something had broken loose. She saw the same person she'd seen back in the Mojave desert, not the creature he seemed to embrace, but the man beneath the armor.

"I should have been there, I failed them Kara, all of them."

"CJ, these girls, who are they? Tell me, please." she gently prompted.

"They were my greatest strength, & my worst failure. The reason I learned to abandon my humanity when it comes to Reaver. The beginning of the twilight of my universe." He turned & looked straight into Kara's eyes,

"They were the little princesses of the Wayne Manor. Raped & murdered by Reaver in an attempt to drive me over the edge of sanity. " Kara's left hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry as her own eyes filled with tears.

"They were my baby sisters."

**A/N: Yes, I do have Wyvern arguing with his conscience here, imagine a little armored Jiminy Cricket if you will. (I know I need help, but, I don't want it because the voices in my head always sing my favorite songs…) **


	9. Humanity Redeemed

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

Humanity Redeemed: The Wyvern Arrives Part VIII

Kara had no recollection of how she got to the living room in Wyvern's mansion. She sat on the large sofa & fought to control her breathing, he was just like Bruce.

"Kara?" He'd guessed that this would be one of two places she could be, here, or outside. Tears still traced paths down Kara's face as she looked at him, his face was also marked with trails were tears had cut across his features.

"How did you find them?"

"That is something you should not hear."

"Please, you said you'd tell me."

"Wait there a moment please." He disappeared into the kitchen & returned a short time later with two large steaming cups of cider. "This always helped when I was upset as a child." As he sat down he handed Kara one of the cups & inhaled a deep steadying breath.

"Some time after I had brought Reaver in for training with our team I noted suspicious behavior & decided to look into it." Kara took a sip of her offered drink. 'Hot apple cider, wonder who started him on this?'

"When I was away from the cave investigating the murder of a teammate & friend, Reaver struck. He rigged the turn stall for the Batmobile to explode, killing Batman & Robin. The building that housed the apartment of Batgirl was destroyed, Nightwing & Commissioner Gordon were lost in that incident. He saved my mother & sisters for last. After they saw the destruction of the Batmobile Reaver forced Wonder Woman to watch." Kara sat her drink down, she felt like she was about to vomit.

"He did that to all of them?"

"Yes," Wyvern's voice was barely a whisper as he recalled the nightmarish scene he'd come back to.

"How old were they?"

"Lyta was eight & Martha was ten." Now Kara did run into the nearest bathroom,

'How could someone like that be allowed to.' Her mind emptied as quickly as her stomach. A short time later she found him still sitting there, fresh tears cut new trails down his face. As she sat down again she was searching for some words of comfort for him.

"That is why they cannot know." His whisper shattered the silence. Kara silently agreed, she knew what Diana would do, but, she couldn't imagine the lengths Bruce would go to find the man who raped & murdered his daughters.

"Please Kara, promise me you will not tell them of this." She saw the desperate plea in his eyes. Taking a steadying breath she nodded,

"I wont tell them about Martha & Lyta, I promise."

"Thank you."

"But, in exchange," Kara spoke up. "CJ, you have to promise me that you'll stop." He recoiled as if slapped.

"Stop pushing your parents away!" her voice raised as she pleaded with one she called a friend. "Don't let Reaver change who you are, you're not a monster!" He sounded so small as he asked,

"Then what am I Kara?"

Diana came back up to the manor proper. "So, how'd she take it?" she noticed the honest concern in Bruce's voice. She'd just finished updating Hippolyta, telling her to ask again for help finding CJ. Though he was happy for any help, Bruce didn't like having to rely on 'divine intervention'.

"Don't you give me that look Bruce Wayne." Diana scolded. "You know damn well I'll do anything to find & protect our son!"

"Just tell me you didn't show Aphrodite a picture of CJ, we'd never find him then." Bruce was still grinning, despite Diana's swatting him on the arm.

Kara's smile was warm as put her hand on his shoulders & looked directly into his eyes. "You're a good person CJ, I know you are." Without thinking she moved forward to hug him, & was surprised as he returned the gesture.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Kara chuckled as his little joke.

"But," she began, in a mockingly dramatic tone. "you can't keep trying to push everyone away, that's exactly what he wants. Reaver wants you to be as miserable as he is & he'll win if you keep denying CJ & persisting to be just The Wyvern. With all your dad's been through I think you'd really be doing yourself a favor if you just talked to him."

As he sat in thought he remember Athena's words, now Kara's were making the same points, but, with much more of a result. Despite all the unbearable tragedies that shaped him into what he was now, he'd been gifted with a chance to leave it all behind & start over. While the pain would never leave him, was he going to allow it to control him, as it did Reaver? The realization of Kara's words crashed against the walls he put up. Walls, he'd convinced himself, that were there for the protection of others, were just there so that he could avoid feeling anything. Could he really go on being just a shell of the person his parents had treasured his entire life, & still did? With a self depreciating chuckle he rose to his feet, & taking a deep breath, he smiled as made the decision.

Diana froze as a warm & hopeful smile spread across her face.

"Miss Diana, is anything the matter?" Alfred had entered the kitchen in time to see her freeze near the coffee maker.

"No Alfred, I'm fine. I think I'll try calling Kara again." For some reason she couldn't put into words, Diana felt that things regarding her son were changing for the better. Whispering a quiet prayer of thanks Diana made her way to the living room & her cell phone.

"CJ?" Kara hoped that she was making some headway with him, she wanted so much to be able to help Diana.

"You ask me to cast aside living as a beast tracking prey. You wish for me to live as a man with a family rather than a creature obsessed with revenge. You want me to listen to the words spoken by you, Athena, my parents, & to listen to my own heart."

"What am I chopped liver?" Kara leapt off the couch with a strangled shriek as a floating sphere came out of the ceiling.

"Oh yes, how could I forget the words of my talking game console."

"Ah come on CJ that's low! I can't believe your mom called me that!"

"What IS that?"

"This Kara, is Deus. Think of him as a cybernetic Alfred." If a computer could roll it's eyes, Kara imagined Deus was doing so. Before she could say anything, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Diana!" her eyes went wide as she looked at CJ. "Really, you've been trying to reach me all night? Sorry, I had my phone off while I was looking for CJ." He heard the question & was surprised when Kara turned her back to him & spoke,

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't been able to track him down." While technically not a lie, Kara still felt bad for not being honest. She was shocked when her phone to plucked from her hand.

"Hello." There was a distinct pause & CJ imagined Diana frozen like a statue holding her phone. "Mom?" The only emotions he felt now were ones he'd refused to allow to surface. Rather than feeling like he was forcing himself, he was surprised by how right that one simple word felt.

"Are you still there?"

"Thisavros?" Diana's voice quavered, & CJ could hear the sound of someone coming to stand beside Diana.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Aside from a brief altercation with Circe & Aries, I am fine." CJ heard the sharp intake of breath from Diana. "Relax mom, I escaped unharmed. Are you still at the manor?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"I will be there shortly."

As she brought the arm holding her cell down to her side Diana felt waves of relief & joy wash over her. CJ was safe, he'd be over soon. All these thoughts were drowned out by the joy she felt when he uttered that simple three letter word.

"Diana, where is he?"

"He's on his way, Kara managed to find him."

"What was that look of panic?"

"He fought Circe & Aries."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax Bruce, he's safe. It was nothing he couldn't handle." Though she spoke the words she would have given anything to be able to shield him from those two.

"If Kara's still there I can trace her phone & find out." Bruce was cut off as the doorbell rang.

As he handed Kara her phone back she noticed something,

"You're smiling."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you look so much better when you really smile."

"I'll take that as a compliment Kara." Her jaw dropped as she made a startling realization.

"You just used a contraction!"

"Don't I normally?" CJ looked at Deus.

"Not really bro, you speak like an android in a sci-fi movie, or something." Kara giggled in agreement.

"Great, getting burned by a silicon sibling computer, this day is full of surprises." Kara found that even his tone of voice had changed. Though it was still deep, his voice now held emotion as he spoke.

"Kara?"

"What's up?"

"Could I bum a ride to Wayne Manor from you?"

"Master Christian, you've come back!"

"Hey Alfred, where are my parents?" He could hear the fast approaching footfalls.

"Never mind I hear them, but, you might want to move about three feet to your left." No sooner did Alfred take his advice than CJ was engulfed by Diana in a tight hug. As he saw Diana quietly shedding tears of joy at CJ's return Bruce felt a warm & honest smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Kara." He'd seen her in the doorway with CJ & was glad she'd managed to find him unharmed.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks, but, I really need to get back & get some sleep, I don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow." As she turned to leave CJ quickly moved away from Diana's hug.

"Hey Kara, wait up a sec?" She stopped & regarded him quizzically. He took a pen & scrap of paper & scribbled something down.

"My number, in case I need you to verbally beat some sense into me in the future."

"Make Diana cry like that again & you'll be wishing the beating would be verbal." While her tone of voice seemed harsh, her eyes & body language spoke otherwise. He reentered Wayne Manor, closing the door behind him. He looked up at his parents, seeing their hopeful gazes & altered the oath he swore a lifetime ago. 'I will never lose them, never again.'

"Have you eaten yet?" Bruce asked.

"No, not yet."

"I shall prepare something straight away." As Alfred rushed to the kitchen CJ turned back to his parents, needing to get something off his chest.

"Mom, dad?" the smiles he saw at the names made his heart leap for the first time in almost three years. "I'm sorry for how I acted, you didn't deserve that."

Diana smiled as she hugged her son again while Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder & said two simple words that gave both Christian Jason Wayne & The Wyvern a strength they had been missing for far too long.

"Welcome home."

**A/N: I purposefully made Wyvern seem like he was lacking a great many basic human qualities with his manner of speaking. I was hoping to show how deeply he'd fallen in his seeming to excise his emotions.**


	10. The Ties That Bind

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

Across All Obstacles- The Ties That Bind: The Wyvern Arrives Part IX

CJ awoke in the same room he'd been in before he left. 'Some things never change.' He found the note taped onto the bathroom door:

'Thisavros, I'm sorry, but, I have to head back to the consulate. Work's been piling up & I can't put it off anymore. I'm so happy that you decided to come back home. I know it'll be tough transitioning, & I know you have your own place, but, I'd really love to have us all together some times. If you're ever in New York, look me up, we can do lunch. All my love, Mom.'

CJ smiled as he tucked the note into the pocket of the jeans he was planning to wear & took a shower. As he exited the shower there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

"Alfred told me you'd woken up so I thought… HERA!" He tried to throw his shirt over his head, but, his mother's hands fell on his right shoulder blade.

"Who did this to you?" Diana sounded both angry & afraid. CJ couldn't blame his mother, he had a deep scar from the bottom of his shoulder blade, upwards at a perfect angle, terminating just behind his right shoulder.

"If Aries gave you this I swear by the gods I'll"

"You gave me this scar." The blood drained from Diana's face.

"You didn't know it was me at the time."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, you said you need to get back to the consulate." Diana still looked pale as she tried to form an argument.

"Don't worry mom, I hold this as a badge of great honor." He pulled on his t-shirt & gave his mother a quick hug.

"I promise I'll fill you in later, right now I need to get something to eat."

"Master Christian," Alfred met him in the hall. "I have prepared brunch for you, Miss Diana, I thought you'd left already."

"I heard the shower in CJ's room."

"I hate to say, but, you really should be on your way. The consulate may call for you again." She turned to her son.

"You better keep that promise thisavros." She gave CJ a kiss on the cheek, then made her way quickly to the door. As he watched the door close CJ spoke up.

"I can feel you grinning in victory Alfred, go ahead & get it off your chest."

"I'm just thrilled that you're home Master Christian." As he made his way down the hall he stopped halfway.

"Before I forget, you have a guest whom I invited in for brunch."

"Really, who is it?" CJ jumped over the railing, performed a graceful flip, & landed nimbly on the balls of his feet.

'Lad is as skilled as his father, he barely makes any noise.' Alfred thought as he cleared his throat.

"Master Christian, need I remind you of the house rules?" He grinned, failing to look even slightly abashed, & followed Alfred to the dining room.

"Kara?"

"Hey CJ, I brought your bike over for you."

Five days had passed & CJ had spent it talking either with Kara, or, with his father, gaining both insight & forgiveness. Having promised his parents to spend more time at the manor, he told his father of his plans. He was riding up to the Themyscirian Consulate to tell his mother of how he got the scar on his back. He'd removed his helmet & politely knocked on the door, then checked his appearance in the reflection of his helmet visor to ensure he was presentable. He could tell the woman who answered the door was an Amazon just by how she held herself.

"May I help you?" the accent showed that English was clearly a second language for her.

"Yes brave warrior," CJ responded in the Amazon tongue, hoping he was keeping the edge out of his voice. "I wish to speak with Princess Diana of Themyscira. I apologize, but, I've no appointment." The Amazon guard was clearly shocked to hear her native language, spoken by a male no less.

"Follow me." She ordered, CJ was lead to a large reception area & told to check in with the receptionist. He was surprised to see that Diana had been provided a receptionist by the U.N.

"Name please?"

"You're Greek, but, not an Amazon."

"That a question or a statement." Her look told him that she'd been asked that before.

"An observation, you don't hold yourself the same way."

"Right, & you can tell because you grew up around Amazons no doubt."

"Excuse me, your highness?"

"Yes sister?"

"There's a rather attractive young man asking to see you." Diana was surprised at the statement.

"An attractive young man?"

"Forgive me your highness, he spoke to me in our native tongue." Diana's face lit up as she rose from her desk & hurried to the door.

"Diana?"

"The young man in the reception area is my son." the guard stood perplexed, trying to figure out what just happened to the world.

"He came to this world during the incident in the Mojave desert, but, he's my son."

"Who is the child's father?"

"That's a need to know bit of information, let's just say it's not who everyone expects." Diana made her way down to the reception area, but, she didn't know that many of her sisters had a fair idea already who the father of her son was.

"I apologize if I offended you, that wasn't my intent."

"Oh, & what was your intent Mr.?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Christian, no mister."

"Christian what?" CJ couldn't stop a slight grimace.

"Do I really need to sign in for an off the books visit with my mother?"

"I know everyone who works here & no one has a son your age. Care to try again?"

"CJ!" he turned to see his mother, dressed in a lavender business suit flying towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by & see you, I figure lunch is the least I owe you mom." The receptionists jaw hit the floor.

"Mary, this is my son Christian. Please, don't tell anyone about this, most of my sisters know of him, but, I'd prefer the rest of the world didn't." She slowly nodded her head, slightly dumbfounded from the revelation. As they turned to leave CJ tried to apologize one last time.

"Again, I'm really sorry if my words offended you."

There were more than a few curious glances as CJ followed Diana to her private quarters.

"So, I take it there's not any real tactful way of shooting out a memo about your son visiting is there?"

"Oh, you know what, we can handle that."

"No wait, I" Diana picked up the phone & hit a few numbers.

"Mary, please have all the staff gather in the conference room for a brief announcement." As she looked up Diana couldn't help but laugh. CJ had his hands over his face &, judging from the color his forehead & neck. she could see he wasn't pleased about this.

"It's just a brief five minute meeting, most of the sisters know about you & the staff will keep all this within the consulate walls."

"Oh joy, I'm a state secret." CJ groaned. Diana grinned as she led her son into the conference room.

"Good day all," She began graciously,

"I know you've all been working hard to help me catch up, & for that I thank you. I called you here for two reasons. The first is that you will be able to have an early weekend." Diana waited for the approving cheers to die down.

"The second is to tell you of new visitor who may frequent the consulate on occasion." She motioned for CJ to join her in the front of the conference room. CJ stood at the door & shook his head.

"Come here!" Diana whispered as she emphatically pointed to the carpet to her right.

Diana narrowed her eyes threateningly at CJ's pleading look. Sighing dejectedly CJ trudged into the conference room. He heard the whispers of the many females, & a few Amazons, as they commented on his looks.

"For those of you who couldn't tell from that little exchange, this is my son Christian." All conversation died in an instant.

"For obvious reasons I wish to keep this hidden from the outside world until a time of my choosing. For my son's visits he will be referred to by a keyword 'Thisavros'." All the Amazons gathered there seemed to take her words immediately to heart.

"Please" she addressed the staff, "I don't want him hounded by the media, or, anyone hoping to exploit him."

"You're still talking about the media mom." CJ quipped, drawing laughter for the joke.

"Please, if anyone asks about him, just direct them to me. That is all, have a safe & pleasant weekend." The Amazon guards left first & CJ knew that if anyone thought of leaking the story of his arrival, they would disappear very quickly.

"So you still keep a skeleton crew for the weekends?"

"Yes." Diana was surprised as she opened to door to the spacious apartment she kept on the secure top floor of the consulate.

"You spent a lot of time in the consulate didn't you?"

"Not really." CJ answered as he sat down.

"I came to visit you, but, I seldom had any interest with Amazon politics." Diana heard the sour note in her son's voice when he said 'Amazon'. Before she could ask the questions that came to mind CJ made his way into the kitchen.

"You know," Diana spoke up, stopping CJ in his search for ingredients "we could just order in."

Diana found talking her son into Italian food involved very little arm twisting. As they sat down she was surprised as her son crossed himself & said grace.

"Christian?"

"Roman Catholic, to be exact." CJ deadpanned.

"I got the scar because of my choices regarding Themyscira, & my treatment there whilst growing up." As they ate Diana was horrified to hear of her son's treatment by her sisters, despite his being born on Themyscira.

"But, you're my son, they should have treated you with respect."

"I was a male." CJ stated flatly.

"Regardless of the many blessings you'd received from Hera for your deeds, I was still a failure in their eyes. As was your consort, & you by extension."

Diana felt her appetite fleeing as her son spoke. She couldn't imagine why they would have treated her child, the queen's grandchild, in such a manner, male or not.

"That being said," CJ spoke up around a mouthful of fettuccini alfredo "my decision on my sixteenth birthday probably wasn't my brightest."

He noticed his mother had stopped eating.

"You got dibs on the rest of that garlic bread?"

"What?"

"The garlic bread, it helps to keep my fangs from popping out at odd times."

"Fangs?" CJ wiped his mouth & tensed some muscles in his jaw. When he smiled at his mother his canines had doubled in length.

"Happened during a sparring accident against General Phillipus, I don't have any wisdom teeth because of that."

"Please tell me you used practice swords."

"Does a metal blade that's been dulled to a flat edge count?" Diana pushed her plate away in disgust.

"Oh, but, you haven't heard the best part yet mom." CJ spoke up, quickly losing interest in the rest of his meal as well. Though there were things she couldn't know of yet, he felt his mother deserved to hear what happened, even if disguised with a kind lie.

"For my coming of age act, I disguised my appearance & stormed Themyscira."


	11. Whispers of What Was

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

Whispers of what was: The Wyvern Arrives Part X

"I honestly can't believe you." Diana was exasperated after CJ told her the tale of his 'invading' Themyscira.

"In my defense, I did say it wasn't my brightest move." The look he got from Diana went beyond disbelief.

"I think you're understating that." CJ's face fell.

"Aw come on mom, it wasn't THAT bad was it?"

"You are the most stubborn, impulsive, pig-headed, determined."

"With parents like you and dad, what did you expect?" Diana sat with her mouth hanging open at her son's flippant remark. It took her a moment to gather herself, then she glared at her son in a way that would have made Bruce proud.

"Okay, I get it. Now's not the time to get cute with my comments."

"Hera help me, how did you live past your teenage years?"

"Metahuman strength, speed, augmented healing, and being one of the best physical combatants alive." CJ realized he'd answered without thinking & ducked his head, embarrassed. The sound of Diana's chuckle was a relief.

* * *

"CJ, wake up." Diana poked her son's shoulder. Receiving no response she grabbed the blanket and laid it over the back of the sofa that CJ was sleeping on.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, you need to get up." With the blanket removed from over his head, CJ used the pillow he'd been given to shield his face.

"Christian Jason Wayne!"

"Five more minutes mom?" his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"No," she tried to grab the pillow away, but failed "you're participating in morning exercises, then joining me for brunch." Diana grabbed the back of the sofa and unceremoniously tilted it forward to dump CJ onto the floor. She was surprised when he tossed the pillow into the air and threw his arms over his head. As his palms hit the floor he rotated his body, allowing momentum and gravity to swing his legs down to the floor.

"Graceful recovery thisavros."

"At least you didn't use ice water this time." CJ yawned.

"Do you need workout clothes?" CJ opened the duffel bag he'd brought with him.

"Yesterday's clothes, space for my pjs, today's clothes, shower kit, workout clothes, spare set of street clothes."

"This is your father's fault, you know that right?"

* * *

"Any word from Madam Diana?"

"CJ arrived at the consulate safely, they were up talking until almost midnight." Alfred was driving Bruce into Wayne Enterprises.

"Wait, where did Madam Diana come from Alfred?"

"I'm rather glad miss Kara was able to convince him to return home. How is she?"

"She's meeting with Wonder Girl for lunch, and you're dodging the question Alfred."

"Apologies Master Bruce, I must have missed it." Bruce shook his head at Alfred's refusal to answer his questions. While he loved Diana, he was still surprised that they could have a son like CJ, here, or in any other universe.

"While he is my son, Diana and I are not married, or even an item." In the drivers seat Alfred smiled as he spoke under his breath.

"Yet."

* * *

"We will begin with stretching, then, I would like to see spear practice. After that we will move onto sword practice and unarmed combat. We don't have enough arrows for archery drills, any questions?"

"Where's the coffee room?" Diana closed her eyes and counted to ten as a few of the Amazons snickered at CJ's question.

"Closed until after practice." Diana spoke after opening her eyes.

"Thank you for volunteering to lead the warm ups and sparring thisavros." Diana smiled at CJ surprised look.

"Up here now, my royal pain in the backside."

"Your son has quite the flippant streak Diana." another voice had Diana turning and smiling.

"Artemis, when did you arrive?"

"Queen Hippolyta asked me to look into the newest addition to her family." Artemis spoke as she clasped wrists with Diana.

"She was overjoyed to hear of her grandson's safe return. She said her prayers were answered and that she looks forward to meeting him." As they looked back at CJ, Diana was surprised to see the cold glare of her son's eyes at Artemis.

"Fierce eyes young Christian, have you the skill to back up that look?"

* * *

This wasn't what Diana had in mind when she invited CJ to join in the exercises. Her son and Artemis faced off in the battle circle, swords in hand.

"I'm impressed so far Christian." Artemis twirled her blade in her hand.

"Let's see if you can live up to your parent's skill." Without a word she rushed forward with a stab aimed at his heart. CJ, holding his blade in the middle guard, easily parried the blow to his right. Artemis followed with an overhand slash that seemed to knock CJ's blade down as he used a horizontal block. She used the momentum to rotate her body and add momentum to a follow up slash. As she turned for the strike, she was surprised to feel the dulled edge of CJ's sword just under he breasts. His eyes still held the same cold glare as she stared into those slit pupils.

"You have knowledge of our techniques."

"That block was from the Book of Five Rings." CJ answered as he turned his back to Artemis and walked back to his starting position.

"You have hidden talent Christian. Shall we continue?"

"Artemis, that may not be the best of ideas." Diana cautioned.

"Whenever you are prepared." CJ's voice held no emotion as he spoke, causing a chill to run through the room.

* * *

"So when can I meet him?" Kara was surprised at Cassie's eagerness after hearing that CJ was born on Themyscira.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea, Diana said he's had kinda… tumultuous relations with the Amazons."

"Really, how old is he?"

"He's twenty."

"He should know we've relaxed our views on males, especially of the heroic persuasion."

"Yes, but, the Themyscira he grew up on is a bit different from the one here."

"Well, I'd love to show how much better this version of Themyscira is."

"I take it you heard how hot he is?" Kara blushed as Cassie's eyes twinkled.

"Hot huh, and I heard you've actually been to his place." Kara's face was gradually getting darker.

"It was an impromptu visit caused by Athena, it wasn't like he invited me in or anything."

"No, but, he wasn't exactly fast to kick you out I hear." Kara took a long draw from her glass of iced tea to try and slow down what was fast becoming an interrogation. Seeing how embarrassed Kara was Cassie decided to, for now, let her off the hook.

"So, he's at the Themyscirian Consulate?"

"Yes, Diana said he went to see her for a few days, but, I'm a little concerned."

"Oh come on Kara, how much trouble can he get into?"

* * *

Artemis hadn't been pushed this hard in swordplay for quite some time. She was the best fighter on Themyscira, aside form Diana, but she couldn't get past CJ's defenses. Sweat dripped freely from her face as every slash, thrust, parry, and feint was blocked, or evaded by CJ. She tried one of her original attack routines, thinking anything taught on Themyscira was doomed to fail against him. She rolled her blade against his block and turned in the opposite direction that most would expect upon her disengaging. To her surprise, CJ turned the same way and side flipped her attempted heel trip. She dropped low and threw her trailing leg out to sweep his feet once he landed, but, CJ continued his rotation, using a Parkour roll to gain more distance. Artemis sprang to her feet and threw her sword arm forward in an attempt to not allow CJ time to rest. Rather than block, CJ bladed the right side of his body forward, allowing the blade to miss him. He grabbed her wrist, using the pommel of his sword to strike the median nerve in the middle of her forearm. As the spasm in her hand caused her to lose her sword, she felt CJ's heel hit her abdomen. Using the rotation of the move CJ lifted Artemis over his head and slammed her to the floor, he them crossed the swords in his hands over her throat and looked to his mother.

* * *

"You honor the blood that flows in your veins young one." Artemis spoke as they ate in the small cafeteria in the consulate.

"You're only the second male that managed to beat me." Artemis reached for her water.

"Your father was the first." Diana noticed her son wasn't eating much, despite the fact that he must have been practically starving.

"What's wrong thisavros?"

"It's odd, of all the things that could be different here, the land of my birth was not one that I would have expected."

"I should warn you Diana, Queen Hippolyta wants advance news of his expected visit home." Diana seemed confused by the words.

"She says she wants plenty of time to plan an appropriate feast to welcome him."

"So, she spoke with Athena I take it?"

"Yes, but not everyone was happy."

"What do you mean?"

"The queen found out about the betting pool your sister Donna started." Luckily Diana was spared trying to tactfully demand why Donna had done such a thing when an alarm went off.

"Excuse me Princess Diana." one of the consulate staff whispered in her ear.

* * *

"You realize your father will have your hide if you get caught on camera."

"In truth, I have yet to be photographed. Are you entirely certain of this report?" CJ spoke form the shadows, his armor making him nearly invisible.

"Not even filmed?"

"No, I was always overly cautious in my avoiding any manner of recording device. From what source did this supposed tip originate?" Diana was saddened at the change back to The Wyvern.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I will be Wonder Woman, shall we begin a reconnaissance of this reported gathering of villains?"

"Wait a little longer, the demands were for the Amazon heroines to show up." She glanced sideways to the spot her son had chosen in the shadows.

"If you are expecting an apology I fear you will be a long time waiting. This seems suspect at best, also, I will not allow my family to be threatened." As she smiled, Diana could feel the warm emotions coming from her son. Before she could say anything the ones she was waiting for had arrived.

"Hey Diana, Kara insisted on coming to help." Cassie explained as she, Supergirl, & Troia landed.

"So, Wyvern stayed at the consulate?" Donna asked.

"No." The voice, coming from between her & Cassie made them both jump, Cassie strangled off a scream.

"Damn, he's quieter that Red Robin!" As he came out of the shadows Kara seemed glad that he was standing with Diana.

"Nice threads." Donna spoke up, looking his armor over.

"We're going to have to have a talk later, nephew."

"I am currently more interested in any available intelligence we have on the number and composition of the opponents we will supposedly be facing." Diana cleared her throat.

"I was told the identified villains were Genocide & Devastation." The looks on Cassie and Donna's faces were not pleased.

"Do they still require oxygen to breath?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Cassie looked at CJ like he'd grown another head.

"A valid one."

"Yes, they do." Diana spoke up, not knowing if her son's 'bat abrasiveness' would be welcome.

"Then I have a strategy to thin the herd." If the predatory grin he wore was any indication, Diana almost felt sorry for what was coming for her enemies.


	12. The Unwelcome Assessment

**As always all characters are fictional. Wyvern, Deus, & Reaver are my characters. All other characters/locations are copyright of DC Comics & their respective creators. **

The Unwelcome Assessment: The Wyvern Arrives Part XI

"This takes all the fun out of things." Cassie complained as she peered into the warehouse through a pair of binoculars. A beep from the comm she'd been given caused her to look down as the text appeared on the screen.

'Without knowing this information came from a reliable source, or, knowing the exact number of hostiles it is important to gather as much intelligence as possible. No further verbal communication unless mission critical.' She turned off the microphone, then turned to Donna.

"If we didn't know who his dad was before, we sure do now." Donna giggled and pointed to her hand. More text had appeared, 'I heard that cousin.' Slightly irritated she keyed the mike and purposely made her voice petulant.

"How much longer till we kick this off?" She waited for the expected admonishing response, but, she was surprised by the silence.

"Diana, is he still there?"

"Surreptitious evac, fall back to checkpoint delta." Seeing a figure in the distance that could only have been Diana flying away they all moved to follow.

"What the?" the communicator pulsed in her hands.

'Supergirl providing decoy, converge on warehouse with caution, something is not normal.' Once she was out of the line of sight Kara turned back to regroup with her friends, keeping her speed just below breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

"What was that all about, Wyvern?" He motioned her over and she peeked through the skylight.

"What do you see?"

"A group of Wonder Woman's enemies having a conference." As she looked back at him, CJ had his head tilted to one side.

"What's wrong CJ?" She saw his left eye twitch infinitesimally and noted that she should use his other identity.

"They should not be talking."

"I know it's bad that they're plotting something, but." Kara's words were cut off

"It's not that." Diana whispered.

"He hooked up a canister of gas capable of knocking out the Justice League ten minutes ago." Kara had no doubt the gas would have served just that purpose, as scary as Bruce's inventions were, she could only imagine what CJ could come up with.

"So why aren't they all collapsed and drooling on the floor?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you'd be here." Knowing the voice Cassie and Donna took to the air, Kara following suit, but, CJ and Diana turned opposite each other and assumed fighting stances.

"Nice reactions, unfortunately, I'm just the messenger." As Circe snapped her fingers all five of them were transported away.

* * *

"If we were in midair," Kara queried "how'd we end up here?"

"I would wager that the rooftop was enchanted."

"Once we set foot on it, we were vulnerable to Circe's spell." Diana confirmed.

"Why are you here though?" Cassie seemed more surprised with his method of speech than his being there.

"You aren't an Amazon."

"No, however, I was born on Themyscira, and my mother is the Amazon princess, my grandmother the Amazon queen."

"Anyone ever tell you your voice is really freaky?" Cassie griped.

"Rather often." he responded while looking around. She glanced at Kara

"Talkative isn't he?"

"You work with Tim so much, but, you can't see he's analyzing the situation?"

"I know that, but, why does he sound so… dead when he speaks?" Kara looked at Cassie as if the answer should be obvious.

"Hello, Batman's son?"

"Why don't we try to figure out where we've been transported to?" Diana interrupted, "We can discuss my son's proclivities once we get back."

* * *

"Well, this sucks." Kara's remark was what they were all thinking. Before them stood three paths, one marked 'Amazons', one marked 'Aliens', and one marked with a skull and crossbones.

"Anyone else think splitting up is a bad idea?" Cassie asked. Donna raising her hand would have seemed funny in another scenario.

"Splitting up's a shitty idea." Kara grumbled. Before anyone could make a move CJ walked up to the path marked 'Amazons' and extended a hand. A flash of energy had him drawing back his smoking gauntlet.

"Are you alright?" Diana grabbed his hand to look for any injury to her son. Without a word he repeated the process on the 'Aliens' path, with the same results.

"Kara, would you come here please?" Guessing what he was thinking, she reached out, guessing this path was the one she would take.

"Wow, like I didn't see that one coming."

"Over here please." Diana called her, she was standing behind the 'Amazon' sign. To Kara's surprise, she wasn't shocked.

"Why do I get a free pass when Wyvern can't move?"

"I believe the 'Persona non grata' path is mine." Wyvern surmised.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere alone." As Diana tried to rejoin her son she was shocked to find a barrier blocking her.

"No, damn her to Tartarus for this!"

"You can't go alone CJ, it's suicide." Donna spoke up.

"Perhaps I do not have to." He was examining the skull and crossbones sign.

"This sign may not mean what I initially thought it did." He turned to Kara and held his hand out. "Do you trust me Kara?"

* * *

"I hate this." Diana whispered, she could see CJ and Kara on another path, but, they couldn't join them.

"Tell me about it. I feel like I'm in one of those transparent tubes in an aquarium."

"Please don't give them any ideas Cassie." Donna joked.

"I'm already getting paranoid that something hasn't attacked us."

"Oh, and you're telling me to not give ideas. Way to go auntie." Cassie's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Diana kept glancing to her left, observing CJ and Kara. She didn't know if it was because of the magic, or, if her son really was that quiet.

* * *

"Someone has a fucked up sense of humor."

"I have to wholeheartedly agree with your assessment of the situation, Kara." She jumped as she'd forgotten he was there.

"Could you make some friggin' noise when you walk?!"

"Did I startle you?"

"Yes, I can't even hear your heartbeat with that armor on." He held up his hand as he coked his head to one side, listening intently.

"What is it?" Kara asked, suddenly ready for an attack.

"Do you hear anything?" Kara stopped and concentrated, she could hear Diana and the others, but, there were no other sounds that were out of place.

"Okay, that's just plain freaky." Spying a tree that stood ten meters high to his right CJ jumped, he was surprised when he swung into the boughs of a seemingly real oak tree.

"What was the purpose of that?" Kara asked, floating beside him.

"The testing of a hypothesis." He gauged the distance to the next tree then, without warning, he jumped.

Ten minutes of leaps and bounds gave CJ a chance to view the topography of their surroundings.

"I hate magic." He grumbled as Kara caught up with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Why are we able to move with some freedom while my mother, aunt, and cousin cannot?" Kara shook her head, privately happy that he wasn't using their costumed names.

"Planning on jumping straight up next?"

"No, I threw a rock one minute before your 'sense of humor' quip. It disintegrated upon impact with a barrier one and one half kilometers above us."

"Wait, if we're in a dome, wont we run out of air?"

"As it appears we are the only five people here, the abundance of plant life would preclude that possibility."

"My, how smart you are." A cold voice rang out behind him. CJ had just enough time to shove Kara away before the blow hit. Aries' ax struck CJ in the ribs, launching him from his perch.

* * *

"No!" Diana had seen Aries strike. As CJ went flying she slammed her fist against the barrier that prevented her from helping her son. She saw Kara attack Aries. The punch landed, but, she was shocked when Kara was backhanded and flew towards them. Expecting her to bounce off the barrier, they were astounded when Kara impacted in the ground a few meters in front of them, leaving a small crater. She tried to fly back, she was prevented from rejoining the battle by the same barrier she'd just passed through.

As he finally managed to stop his skid along the ground, CJ got to his feet.

'Damn, that hurt. I'll have bruised ribs tomorrow, if I'm lucky.'

"A shame, it looks like we're all alone now, scion of the Amazons." Aries voice was dripping venom as he spoke.

"Their protection wont help you. It only covers the Amazon women." he gripped his ax with both hands.

"Makes you hate them for that doesn't it?"

"It is different here, Deceiver." he spat back at Aries. The god of war blew a long sigh as he looked at him.

"I wish you could see reason Wyvern, perhaps Circe might have been the better to send here." As he closed his eyes and raised the ax, CJ struck. He put all his strength behind the punch, and was surprised to see Aries fly back, trailing blood from the blow.

"My thanks Hephaestus." CJ whispered as he moved towards his mother, he just saw her expression change as Aries screamed.

"You impudent human worm!" he grabbed the young hero by the throat and lifted him off his feet. CJ grabbed Aries arms, trying to pry the hand off his throat, oddly enough, he didn't notice the blood from when he'd struck Aries was missing from his gauntlet. Aries pulled him close, staring him in the face he growled.

"They're protecting your family, but, maybe I can put you to use." He slammed CJ into the barrier, energy coursed over and through him as a scream of agony clawed it's way up his throat. The sound of her son's scream pierced Diana like a blade in her heart. Aries smiled as he pressed CJ into the barrier, not caring which one broke first. A flicker of movement drew her attention, his cape was on her side of the barrier! Seizing the opportunity, Diana leapt forward, her own blow launching Aries away from the barrier, and pulling her son along with him. Away from the agonizing pain CJ twisted Aries arm, firing out a kick that caught Aries in the temple. As he felt the pressure on his throat release, CJ pulled Aries arm toward the ground, lining him up for another shot from Diana. He staggered backwards, reaching for his ax, CJ jumped from his low crouch. As Aries hands closed around the handle of his weapon, CJ's knee caught him flush in the face. The element of surprise gone, this blow had hurt him, but, Aries was prepared for the strength of his adversaries. As he prepared for another attack his attention was diverted.

"Another time Wyvern, Diana, always a pleasure." He vanished as Wyvern fell to his knees.

"CJ, are you hurt?" Diana put her arms on her son's shoulders.

"My ribs are bruised , my throat was nearly crushed, and my back is killing me." He grunted as he tried to rise. Diana looped her hand under his arms and was glad when he didn't object or pull away.

"Wyvern, are you alright?" Kara, Cassie, and Donna were now beside them.

"Mother, please." He leaned forward and Diana helped him remove his helm.

"Wow," Cassie smiled. "he is hot."

"He's your cousin." Kara responded matter-of-factly.

"So? It's an Olympian thing." Cassie countered.

"I am pleased to see you aren't seriously injured young Wyvern." A delicate, but, firm female voice spoke from behind the group. Diana, Donna, and Cassie all fell to a knee upon catching sight of the speaker. CJ gave a head nod to the speaker.

"Greetings Hera, what do you want?"


End file.
